


提莫斯家今天的餐桌風景

by yuasakoto429



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuasakoto429/pseuds/yuasakoto429
Summary: 完全燃燒後的古加同居飲食日常
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. 飯糰

  
艾娜注意到加洛開始帶起便當，是在與前司政官古雷‧佛塞特同居之後。

一開始有些訝異，畢竟在艾娜的印象中，並沒有加洛擅長料理的記憶。

對於艾娜而言，在外食方便的普羅米波利斯，即使不會料理也不等於沒有熱食可吃，再說，超市還有琳琅滿目的微波食品可以選擇，所以料理並不是非學不可的技能。

但是在實際看到加洛的手製料理後，艾娜的好奇心以及好勝心被點燃了。

「加洛，那是什麼？」

值班的深夜，艾娜看著坐在一旁的加洛拿出深色方盒放在桌上，打開盒蓋後，裡面擺放的是排列整齊、比艾娜的掌心再小一點、像是壽司的東西，不過上面沒有生魚片，大小與形狀也跟艾娜所熟悉的壽司不同，艾娜可以確定的只有同樣跟壽司使用白米這點而已。

面對艾娜疑問的目光，加洛有些不明所以地回答。

「看了就知道吧？這是宵夜。」

「我當然知道，我是問那是什麼食物。」

「這個嗎？極東島國的食物，飯糰。」

「跟壽司不一樣？」

「要吃吃看嗎？」加洛拿起盒子遞到艾娜面前，艾娜有些遲疑地伸出手拿起其中一個放到嘴邊，看了好一會才咬下去。

顆粒分明的米粒在口中分散開來，原以為味道會很單調，但些微鹽味反而把白米的味道襯托出來，多咀嚼幾下，就可以感受到米飯的甘甜，艾娜忍不住再咬一口，但這次發現味道不太一樣。

「有點辣。」艾娜好奇地盯著飯糰，在白色的中心處點綴著橘紅的餡料，仔細一看是許多細小的顆粒。

「明太子。」

「又是沒聽過的東西。」最初雖然覺得內餡的味道有點刺激，但稍鹹的滋味加上白米就成為絕佳搭配，感覺再吃上幾個都沒問題。

吞下最後一口還有些意猶未盡，艾娜若有所思地看著加洛說道。

「沒想到加洛真的會做菜。」

「以前打工的地方學的。」

「做起來會很麻煩嗎？」

「是不算困難。」加洛微微側著頭回答。

「──那可以教我嗎？」艾娜說出了加洛沒料想到的話語。

「啊？可以是可以，但是就算學會了──艾娜家有電鍋嗎？」

「有，雖然愛莉絲買回家後幾乎沒有用過。」

「那就沒問題了，下個共同休假如何。」

「材料要先準備吧？」

「家裡還有庫存，所以不用。」

「但是費用……」

「喔，那下次艾娜請我吃飯吧。」看著艾娜猶豫的模樣，加洛不加思索提議。

「……是可以，但是餐廳要由我決定。」艾娜在聽到加洛的要求睜大了眼睛眨了眨停頓一會後，露出笑容。

共同休假的當天，艾娜在約定時間到達加洛的新居，沿路街道兩側的槭樹已經轉為金色，艾娜才想起自從普羅米波利斯開始復興活動後已經將近半年，把車停放在一旁，從房裡走出來迎接她的加洛正揮著手。

向著加洛走去的艾娜，在對方的帶領下踏進玄關。

「話說回來，自從你搬出宿舍後還是第一次造訪。」

「因為大家最近都忙於重建工作，連慶祝的時間都沒有吧？」

看著先進門的加洛脫了鞋，艾娜有些訝異，普羅米波利斯大部分的家庭都是穿鞋入室，艾娜家也不例外，但心想這大概也是加洛從所謂極東島國得知的居家習慣，艾娜便跟著照做。

加洛俐落地從一旁的鞋櫃拿出拖鞋說道：「穿上吧。」

穿上鞋走進室內的艾娜小心翼翼地打了招呼。

「打擾了。」

「古雷今天不在。」似乎是顧及艾娜的感受，加洛補上了一句。

「最近聽愛莉絲說那邊的部門好像進度延後了，看來大家都很辛苦。」

「這麼說來……前幾天好像聽古雷說過。」

專長相近的古雷與愛莉絲在復興活動中被分配在同一個部門，艾娜時不時透過加洛彼此互相交換情報。

加洛家的廚房跟艾娜家一樣是開放式，越過與火爐檯面平行的中島以及餐桌後就是客廳，能夠一邊料理以及與家人互動，艾娜認為是很方便的設計。

來到廚房，加洛遞出了圍裙，鮮少穿上圍裙的艾娜終於有了要做料理的實感而有些緊張。

「首先從淘米開始。」

「要怎麼做？」

艾娜看著加洛拿出量杯，從冰箱拿出白米後，用著量杯對準刻度盛米倒進鍋裡，對加洛的仔細有些意外，艾娜開口問道：「差一點也沒關係吧？」

「不行，因為煮飯的水也是固定的比例，差一點口感就不一樣了。」

倒完預定白飯份量的米後，加洛打開了水龍頭，待清水稍微淹過米粒的高度，就把水停住。

「第一次先將米上面的雜質沖掉。」加洛用手在鍋中輕輕搓揉，接著把變成白濁色的水倒掉，再度轉開水龍頭讓清水覆蓋過米粒的高度。

「再來第二次，放輕力道，把米粒上面的雜質搓掉，太大力弄斷米粒會影響米飯的口感。」

「加洛，讓我來。」艾娜躍躍欲試看著鍋子，加洛轉交給她，隨著手部的動作發出沙沙的聲響，艾娜的心也跟著緩和下來。

「再次濾掉水，接著對準鍋內的刻度倒入清水，再放進電鍋。」

「這樣就完成了嗎？」按著加洛的指示蓋上電鍋，艾娜問道。

「到飯煮好還需要一點時間，來準備配料吧。」

加洛從冰箱拿出未拆封的明太子以及梅干，先依序把梅干中的果心挑開後，再把梅肉剁碎放置一旁，接著把明太子打開封膜置於砧板上，用菜刀輕劃表面的卵膜，取出魚卵後放置在小碟子裡，再加上早餐時多準備的烤鮭魚，去完魚皮跟骨頭，把魚肉的部分剝碎，內餡的準備就大功告成。

「就這樣？」

「艾娜下次也可以準備喜歡的配料包進去。」

「唔……」聽著加洛的建議艾娜稍微皺起了眉頭。

「飯糰除了準備簡單外，內餡也可以依喜好自由變化，想不到就使用絕對不會出錯的當季食材，像這個。」

加洛指著放著魚肉的碟子說道：「秋天可是鮭魚最好吃的季節。」

「這樣啊……」就算加洛這麼說，完全不了解什麼時令會有什麼素材的艾娜，看來這也是今後需要學習的課題。

當電子鍋的聲音響了後，兩人中斷了對談，原先艾娜打算打開蓋子，卻被加洛制止。

「這時候再悶上十分鐘，可以確保飯的口感更好。」

運用等待的時間稍微收拾環境，準備完接下來的器具後，加洛拿著飯匙打開鍋蓋，翻動著白飯透氣，接著裝到容器裡，同時示意艾娜把手洗乾淨。

有些疑惑的艾娜照著做，在看到同樣洗淨手的加洛接下來的舉動，艾娜吃驚地發出聲音。

「咦？」

加洛把手擦乾後，用準備好的清水把手沾溼後抹上鹽巴，把還冒著熱氣的飯盛到手心上。

「沒錯！飯糰要好吃，就是得要用手捏！」

「啊，也就是那時候吃的飯糰也是加洛親手捏的……」回想起當時的飯糰，恍然大悟的艾娜有些震驚地說著。

「我可是有把手好好洗乾淨喔！」看著艾娜的臉色，加洛連忙澄清。

「不是那個問題……」手扶著額頭，艾娜側著臉有些難為情。

「那問題在哪？」無法了解艾娜情緒的加洛只是這麼問道。

「跟你說這種事情也是白說呢。」明白在細微的情感上要跟加洛達到共識有多困難的艾娜，最後只是嘆了一口氣。

見著艾娜沒有解釋的打算，加洛繼續動作，用湯匙舀起配料放到白飯的中心後開始揉捏。

「趁著米飯還熱的時候，一邊用兩手捏出三角形狀，一邊把空氣也包覆進去。」

「好燙！」模仿著加洛的動作，但是才把米飯放到手上，艾娜就因為熱度而喊出聲，連忙用兩手拋著白飯。

「艾娜還是新手，所以等飯涼一點再開始。」看到艾娜的反應，才想起什麼的加洛說道。

「……為什麼加洛可以忍受呢？」盯著加洛繼續揉捏飯糰，就像完全感受不到白飯的溫度似，正因為艾娜知道那有多燙，才覺得表情自然的加洛有多不可思議。

「因為不管怎麼樣的熱度都難不倒我的火消魂。」

「……也是呢。」

「什麼意思。」有些不滿艾娜另有所指的語氣，加洛噘起嘴抗議。

捏好形狀後，可以視喜好包上海苔片，因為沒有打算馬上食用的關係，為了避免海苔變軟，所以加洛選擇不包上海苔。

之後跟上加洛動作的艾娜，兩人一起用剩下的米飯完成十數個飯糰。

看著桌上的成品，艾娜有些沮喪，加洛的飯糰每個大小都一致，形狀也是完美的三角形，擺放在一起顯得精巧可愛，相較之下艾娜的大小不一，形狀也差強人意。

「加洛的手意外的靈巧呢。」

「那還用說嗎！」面對艾娜的稱讚，加洛環抱手臂毫不掩飾開心地笑著。

「我做的相較之下就差多了。」

「原來你是在意這個，但就算看起來漂亮，吃起來味道也差不多吧？而且料理重要的是心意，艾娜的姊姊肯定不會在意形狀。」

面對加洛的安慰還是不能完全釋懷的艾娜，在看到一旁被擱置的盤子上擺放的飯糰問道。

「那是佛塞特先生的份嗎？」

「沒錯，古雷時常因為工作而忘記用餐，所以這是以防萬一而準備的。」

「耶？我以為是對每件事都很嚴謹的類型。」

加洛沒有否定，只是繼續說道：「還是學生時期的古雷就已經是累犯，成為司政官後雖然碧兒茹姐會監督他的飲食，但是現在只有我能做了。」

因為沒想到對方還有這一面，艾娜露出了有些訝異的表情。

「每天都吃飯糰？」

「會變換菜色喔，每天吃飯糰會膩吧？只是因為飯糰對需要外出的古雷來說比較容易食用，才經常做飯糰。」

「佛塞特先生有特別喜歡吃的口味嗎？」因為跟姊姊的年齡比較相近，打算做為參考的艾娜繼續問著。

「不知道。」但是加洛的回答出乎艾娜意料之外。

「有點訝異。」

「為什麼？」

「畢竟，都願意吃你赤手捏出來的飯糰了，那麼應該也可以從對方的食用習慣中推測出喜好吧？」

「古雷是效率至上的個性，只要肚子餓什麼都會吃。」

「原來如此……但是應該有說過好吃之類的吧？」

「因為在監獄待了好一陣子，所以出來後不管吃什麼都覺得好吃──第一次問味道如何的時候，古雷是這麼說的。」

聽到加洛的回答，欲言又止的艾娜，最後還是保持沉默。

但加洛繼續開口：「古雷他啊──只要對我還抱持罪惡感，就無法毫無芥蒂接受我的好意。有關於這點我也沒辦法，但是又不能坐視不管，所以味道好不好、喜不喜歡都是其次，總而言之，我做了，然後古雷吃掉，就這樣。」

「……加洛你真是了不起。」知悉兩人過去的艾娜，衷心地這麼認為。

「只是做我做得到的事情，沒什麼了不起的。」

但是加洛在說這番話的時候，嘴邊卻掛著笑意，艾娜看著這樣的他，垂著眉無可奈何地說著：「……真拿你沒辦法。」

＊

「艾娜，那是？」回到家中的愛莉絲發現餐桌擺著一個便當盒。

「飯糰，跟加洛學起來做給姐姐吃的。」

「艾娜……」帶著淚光的愛莉絲馬上打開盒子，在發現裡面的飯糰後，恍若至寶地拿起，凝視許久才咬了下去。

「我吃得出來喔……艾娜的心意……」

邊咀嚼邊泛著淚水的愛莉絲這麼說。

「太誇張了姐姐……」面對愛莉絲的行徑，習以為常的艾娜放棄吐槽。

一邊看著愛莉絲的吃相，一邊回想起今天下午的事，面對親人愛莉絲，艾娜突然有種衝動想一吐為快。

「姐姐，加洛果然是笨蛋。」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「明明平常連講座也聽不下去，卻花費那麼多的心思在料理上。飯糰也是，說什麼便於食用、好吃的飯糰要用剛煮好的飯，但是──如果不是懷抱很深的感情，是沒辦法考慮那麼多、忍受那麼燙的飯吧？」艾娜一股腦把抱怨對著愛莉絲發洩出來。

「但是加洛是自願這麼做的吧？」

「沒錯，雖然對象好像一點回應，加洛卻毫不在意。」

對著艾娜的批評，愛莉絲沒有打算附和。

「雖然知道加洛很喜歡前司政官……但還是忍不住想──那樣不求回報的感情真的存在嗎？」艾娜無力地將頭枕在桌上小聲地說著。

「有喔。」

聽見愛莉絲的回話，艾娜從桌上抬起頭看向對方。

愛莉絲帶著寵溺的微笑回望她。

「也是呢。」看著加洛的樣子，艾娜其實早就明瞭答案，會這樣問愛莉絲的自己，大概也是在撒嬌。

艾娜嘆了一口氣。

＊

結束加班的古雷打開家門後，只剩下廚房的一角還亮著燈。

脫下外套帶著疲累靠過去，發現桌上擺放著用保鮮膜封好的餐盤。

「又是飯糰嗎……」

雖然這麼說，但古雷洗完手後卻坐了下來，此時才看到盤子的一旁還留著紙條，上面寫著──鍋子裡有湯，以及切好的醃漬蔬菜放在冰箱。

古雷打開爐火，加熱完後，坐下來開始享用遲來的晚餐。

並不是什麼豪華的菜色，但是對於空腹許久，幾乎已經忘記飢餓的古雷，這樣清淡的口味反倒容易入口。

司政官時期曾經出席過不少大場合，也品嘗過許多珍饈，就算監獄的食物再怎麼難以下嚥，古雷也不可能因此判別不出口味的好壞，倒不如說，正好相反。

但比起懷抱著其他心思，食不知味的場合，古雷傾向安穩仔細品嘗的私人空間，樸素的料理更能凸顯出食材的風味──料理人功力的影響也包含在內就是了。

顆粒分明的白米在舌尖上化開，最初只是想著既然有食物，就吃下去──這樣基於本能的考量，但是加洛的料理讓古雷發現，吃飯並非只是單調的攝食行為。

吞嚥完最後一口，古雷想到了，那是以前從加洛身上所得知極東島國的禮儀，對於準備食物的人的感謝話語，他在心中默唸——謝謝招待。


	2. 漢堡排

  
時間是六點，在沒有被任何聲響驚動的情況下，加洛自然地從床上起身。

因為救火隊工作的影響，就算是假日，加洛的一天也開始的很早。

盥洗完後走進廚房，草率地決定早餐的內容，加洛從冰箱拿出食材開始動作。

加洛跟古雷都沒有堅持早餐的形式，畢竟在雙方都有工作的情況下，忙碌早晨的料理方式越簡單越好，當然偶爾也會心血來潮想吃極東島國式的早餐，不過今天不是那樣的心情。

把起鍋的炒蛋跟培根分成兩人份分別放在餐盤裡，拿起烤好的吐司搭配牛奶，加洛一邊思索著今天的行程一邊吃了起來。

六點半左右的時候古雷從房間走了出來，用完餐的加洛在對方吃早餐時，收拾著剛才換下的睡衣，連同昨天的衣物一起丟入洗衣機裡，接著抓準時間回到客廳，看著穿上外套正準備出門的古雷露出笑容。

「古雷，一起出門吧！」

今天沒有其他邀約，加洛決定趁著早晨前往超市物色新鮮的食材，順便把日用的必需品補齊。

*

復興活動已經開始半年，越往市區中心靠近，施工的地方越多，但加洛的新居坐落在遠離中心的下城區，整體跟先前並沒有太大的變化，真的要說的話，就是兩側人行道的樹木增多了，當季節越往冬天靠近時，整個街道染上的橘紅色彩也就顯得更加鮮豔。

加洛心情愉悅地走在面無表情的古雷身旁，但不久後，對方出聲了。

「……你走過頭了。」

兩人剛經過超市，但加洛並沒有停下腳步，只是跟著古雷繼續前進。

「沒有喔？」

「超市在後面。」

「我知道。」

「勤務中不需要監察官陪同。」

「我知道。」

「那麼為什麼還要繼續走下去？」

加洛停下了腳步，古雷也駐足側身看向他。

樹梢隨風搖曳，伴隨加洛的話語發出摩娑的聲響。

「第一次這樣一起走在街道上，我想在你身旁多待一會。」

自從與古雷相識後，還是第一次，兩人能平穩地在街上走著，因為機會難得刻意放慢了腳步，打從心底感到高興的加洛，即使只是多一秒也好，盡可能希望這樣的時光能延長下去。

在聽到答覆後，古雷呆愣了半晌，隨即臉色變得非常凝重，接著就像為了避開加洛的目光而摀住了臉，轉過頭悶聲說道：「要這樣浪費休假的時間就隨便你。」

加洛露出得逞的笑容，直到來到交通車的站點，目送古雷上車後，沿著原路返回超市。

「雖然來到這裡，但其實還沒有決定要做什麼料理……」走進超市，加洛看著琳琅滿目的商品感到困擾。

休假時會想多花費一點心力在料理上，但加洛並非每日開伙，所以在選購食材必須考量保鮮度，份量的拿捏也要盡可能準確才行。

首先迎面而來的是蔬菜區，大量擺放的整齊蔬菜在吸引顧客目光的同時也增加了購買欲，加洛的目光在其中一處停了下來。

「馬鈴薯特價，做豬肉可樂餅嗎？話說回來，以前為了省錢，肉總是放得很少……啊！不如做漢堡排，想吃肉的話就乾脆用肉料理當作主食好了。」

就這麼敲定主意的加洛來到生肉部門，分別買了豬跟牛的絞肉，因為牛絞肉的油脂較少，為了讓漢堡排品嘗起來更多汁，必須混合油脂豐富的豬絞肉才行。

「以前因為價錢的關係只能買雞肉，但是工作之後就不用顧慮這麼多了。」

提著包裝好的絞肉，沉甸甸的份量讓加洛有些感嘆。

話說回來，明明想吃肉還有其他料理可以選擇 ，加洛卻對這種被說是小孩子會喜歡的料理情有獨鍾，有時候也覺得古雷必須配合自己有點委屈，不過反正對方也沒有提出意見，稍微任性一點也沒關係吧？

再次回到蔬菜區，這次很快就選定沙拉用的生菜及醬汁用的番茄跟蕈菇後，順便把牛奶跟雞蛋等常用的消耗品一併補齊，加洛回到了家中。

整理完購買回來的東西，事先把晚餐要用的絞肉混合在一起放到冰箱後，加洛開始上午的打掃行程。

打開在古雷的建議下添購的掃地機，由於室內換鞋的習慣，地板的清潔只要交給機器就能毫不費力達到讓加洛滿意的效果。

接著把已經洗好的衣服晾乾，再把兩人的床單跟被單丟進洗衣機，跟古雷同居後，排班制的加洛跟除了加班外固定休息的古雷，兩個人休假重疊的日子並不多，在家務分配上採輪流制，平日下班雙方還有餘力都會互相幫忙，因此家務並沒有造成太大的負擔。

午餐加洛做了簡單的三明治，打開電視看到復興活動的特集節目，才想到什麼的加洛拿起手機傳了簡訊。

雖然古雷對於加洛做了什麼樣的料理好像不太在意，但果然要多花一點心力準備料理的時候，還是會有種想跟對方分享的心情。

*

古雷的手機閃動著燈光，滑開螢幕後，發現是來自加洛的訊息。

──晚餐是漢堡排。

像這樣來自加洛的告知或者報備的訊息不是第一次了。

古雷看著螢幕心情有些複雜，雖然已經同居兩個月，但還跟加洛處於微妙距離的古雷，沒辦法像加洛馬上就用自然的態度應對。

一如既往，他並不打算回復。

但過往不曾有誰像這樣傳遞著無關緊要的日常訊息給古雷，雖然想斥責無聊，不過古雷一次也沒說出口。

今天的工作內容，是目前階段最主要的工程，完成之後，接下來有好一陣子可以準時下班，抱持這樣的念頭，古雷的注意力比平時更加投入。

「古雷？感覺你今天心情不錯。」察覺古雷狀態的愛莉絲趁休息時間走過來搭話。

「你多心了。」

「工作順利心情好是理所當然的，想著下班後的晚餐就更能專注投入，等待的家人也是工作動力之一。」

聽到兩人的對話，一旁喝著茶的部門主任這麼說道。

「如果是艾娜的話……這樣我就明白了。」仰著頭試圖想像的愛莉絲用自己的方式理解。

「妳融會貫通的能力還是一樣優秀，愛莉絲。」目前職等相同的兩人，古雷的話語比起以往少了更多的客氣。

「古雷不也是嗎？」但愛莉絲不以為意，意有所指回道。

「或許吧。」

古雷啜飲了一口茶水，結束對談再度投入工作之中。

*

午餐結束後一邊看著電視一邊打盹，被節目的音效驚醒的加洛繼續下午的工作。

把被單晾乾，接著再把室內拖過一遍，清潔行程到此結束。

下午四點半，加洛穿上圍裙，開始準備晚餐。

「這麼說起來，普羅米波利斯也有類似的食物。」加洛想起速食店所販賣的漢堡，是用兩片麵包夾著肉排跟生菜再加上醬汁的食物，跟現在所要做的漢堡排並不一樣，但漢堡排雖然是極東島國的料理，聽說原本也是從其他地方傳入。

加洛想這點倒是跟普羅米波利斯有點相像，因為人種多樣的關係，普羅米波利斯料理的文化也很多元，就業之後因為聚餐的緣故，多了不少外食的經驗，對於不同文化的料理雖然有喜好的分別，但在調理上，比起追求道地的風味，加洛認為符合自己的口味更加重要。

從冰箱拿出食材，依序洗淨後，首先把洋蔥切丁。

忍耐著刺激處理完洋蔥後，開小火把洋蔥丁放在平底鍋上翻炒，直至變軟在變色前撈起來擱置一旁，拿出新的容器，把麵包粉跟牛奶拌在一起搓揉。

「差不多該拿出絞肉了。」低溫能夠讓絞肉在攪拌的過程中更容易產生黏性，所以加洛才事先把絞肉混合放置冰箱。

把炒軟的洋蔥丁放入絞肉裡，再倒入剛才的麵包粉糊，以及撒上胡椒粉。

「蛋就用半顆吧，上一次加太多結果肉都散掉了。」

為了使絞肉更加黏稠加入了蛋液，但是過量則會讓絞肉太濕潤而不易成形，過往的經驗讓加洛學到了教訓。

攪拌均勻後，抓起差不多掌心大小的份量，開始用左右手來回拋打，使漢堡肉產生黏性，一邊擠壓出空氣讓整體更結實，盡量整成橢圓狀。

「差點忘了，要在中間按壓出一個凹度。」原本打算放下捏好的漢堡排，加洛才想起還有最後一個步驟，這麼做可以避免在煎煮過程中，中心處不容易完全熟透的困擾。

「這時候下鍋的話，配合古雷回來的時間應該差不多。」看了一下時鐘，加洛打開爐火，等平底鍋的油熱了之後轉小火，把漢堡排放置鍋中，兩面都煎至金色後，在鍋中倒入半杯水，接著蓋上鍋蓋，用蒸氣把漢堡排的內部悶熟。

等待的過程中，加洛燒了另一鍋水，加入小魚乾後，開始處理沙拉用的芝麻葉以及蕈菇，原先並不是特別喜愛蔬菜的加洛，在與古雷同居後，為了兩人的將來，開始重視起營養均衡

看著放置在一旁的手機毫無動靜，既然沒有收到古雷通知加班的簡訊，加洛猜想那麼今天古雷應該可以準時到家吧？

用竹籤確認漢堡排的內部熟透後，把火關掉放在鍋內保溫，接著拿出另一個炒鍋，將蕈菇用橄欖油稍微拌炒，把熟透的蕈菇加進切段芝麻菜裡，淋上現成的柚子醬汁，簡易沙拉就完成了。

放入小魚乾的水滾了之後，加洛又多等待了一會，接著加入海帶芽，把味噌放入滾水裡面攪散直至變色後熄火。

「啊，回來了。」

雖然忙於手邊的工作，但仍然不放過任何聲響的加洛，聽見門把轉動後知道現在正是漢堡排起鍋的好時機。

「我回來了。」

「再一下就可以開飯了。」

把漢堡排盛放在盤子上，用鍋中剩下的肉汁，加入切碎的番茄丁、醬油、調理酒、砂糖稍微燉煮，完成後將醬汁淋在漢堡排上。

此時電子鍋也發出聲響。

如果單只有漢堡排，對兩個成年男性來說份量有點少，因此加洛另外準備了白飯，雖然用麵包沾著醬汁搭配也很好吃，但追求飽足感的話還是白飯比較適合。

等到古雷換裝完出現在餐桌旁，加洛的擺盤也一併完成。

兩人就坐後，加洛做完極東島國的飯前禮儀，端著白飯拿起了筷子，雖然這道菜用刀叉也可以品嘗，不過習慣之後，加洛覺得筷子在使用上更為靈活。

而坐在加洛對面的古雷也毫無猶豫地拿起筷子。

同居之初，加洛也預想過筷子的使用問題，沒想到在看到古雷俐落的持筷姿勢，才發現對於曾經出席各式場合的對方而言根本是多慮。

加洛率先朝漢堡排進攻了，在淋滿褐色醬汁的肉排上用筷子輕輕劃入，感受柔軟觸感的同時肉汁也在瞬間流淌出來，光是這樣的視覺效果就可以配上一碗飯，滿懷期待地放入口中，鮮甜的肉汁隨咀嚼迸發開來，配合微酸的醬汁，除了增加味道的層次，也中和了肉類的油膩感。

我說不定是料理的天才──訝異於漢堡排美味的加洛不禁這麼想。

不過，說不定也只是身為料理者一廂情願的想法，從漢堡排的陶醉中清醒的加洛，看著古雷的反應，想起之前與艾娜的對談，再度鼓起勇氣試著問道。

「味道如何？」

「……還可以。」

雖然表情沒有變化，但是夾取食物的速度比起以往好像快了一點，一邊觀察對方，加洛一邊慶幸沒有偷懶用番茄醬而是使用新鮮番茄真是太好了，比起稍甜的人工醬汁，古雷似乎比較偏好自然的調味。

該怎麼說呢。

加洛收回了視線，專注在自己的餐點上。

確實像之前所說，古雷吃下了加洛的料理，就只是如此而已。

但如果是重視的對象，在看著對方吃下自己親手準備的菜餚時，心中這份難掩的喜悅，也是很自然的一件事吧。

雖然必須花費時間以及心力，但是為了能得到這一刻，加洛認為相當值得。

*

餐後，古雷把碗盤放入洗碗機裡，回到客廳拿起外套，看著對方的舉動，加洛發出疑惑的聲音。

「古雷？」

「我要出門走走。」

「咦？可是──」

「沒有監視官在一旁，公務之外我沒辦法獨自行動不是嗎？」

盯著古雷紅色的眼眸許久，加洛才明白他的意思。

「我知道了！」加洛開心地跟在古雷身後，兩人一同走向了夜晚的街道。


	3. 羅宋湯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特別篇：佛塞特飯

時間是深夜，當古雷從門鈴的螢幕畫面看到出乎意料臉孔時，不由得提高了聲音。

「里歐‧弗提亞，你這傢伙為什麼會在這裡？」

「加洛喝醉了，我負責送他回來，如果不打算開門，我就直接帶走了。」

「……我知道了。」

消化里歐所給予的訊息，沒有花費太多時間就做出決斷的古雷，打開了家門。

出現在門後的里歐用著纖瘦的身體支撐失去意識的加洛，古雷伸出手接過後，撲鼻的酒味頓時讓他皺起眉頭。

「這傢伙還有一點監察官的自覺嗎？」

「加洛清醒前最後說的話是『不回家不行』，不然我也不會送他回來了。」

若是正常情況下，確實就這樣不省人事在FDPP留宿一晚也無傷大雅，但加洛是監察官，所以堅持回到住所，被政府強行賦予責任以及義務的加洛，在撇除多管閒事的個性後，當中還有幾分是出自於加洛的自願，古雷有時候不禁會揣測。

面對里歐的目光，古雷不打算再多說什麼，能夠幫兩人緩頰的加洛如今失去意識，俐落地告別對彼此都是好事。

回到屋內，古雷思索要怎麼處理加洛，考慮到現在加洛無法自行清理身體，最後決定就這樣丟回房裡。

把加洛放置在床上後，古雷打算脫下對方外衣，似乎動作過大而弄醒了加洛。

加洛仰望著古雷，平時有著堅強意志的瞳孔因為酒醉的關係，無法正確聚焦，就像是萬花筒一樣帶著層次色彩的眼眸，此時閃爍著迷離的目光，向古雷露出了微笑。

「你還活著真是太好了……」

古雷的身體凝滯住了，兩個人居住在一起之後，還是第一次聽到加洛這麼說。

共處在同一屋簷下，雖然時常見面，兩個人也裝作像什麼事都沒發生似，無傷大雅地互動著，古雷不得不承認，有時面對加洛的好意，就像心房被隔著輕柔的布料觸碰，讓他感到愉悅，那時心中的彆扭也被遺忘；但更多時候，加洛的刻意迴避，時常也讓古雷因為這樣的窘境而感到焦躁。

但自己並沒有資格率先打破局面，古雷固執地堅持著。

還在等待後續的動靜，但古雷得到的是一陣沉默，加洛又再度睡去，古雷凝視許久，最後伸出手摸了摸加洛的額頭。

「要是能再坦率一點就好了。」

*

隔日是兩人難得的共同假日，也是對於過去的古雷來說──少有的休息時間。

試著思考工作之外要做些什麼，是在同居後才開始面對的新課題。

仔細想想，古雷從大學畢業後，就一股腦投入工作，雖說是為了達成目標、實際上抱持逃避罪惡感的想法──讓身心都浸染於忙碌中，就不會有多餘的心力去考慮其他事物。

所以，一旦步調放慢，過去耗費在工作上、被濃縮在帕納索斯計畫上的光陰，感覺就像是對於古雷終於回到正常生活的回饋一般，被好幾倍地返還回來。

用完早餐，什麼都不用思考喝著咖啡、打趣地閱讀報紙上的內容，以前根本不曾想像可以如此度過早晨。

古雷看了看時鐘，已經十點了，一反常態，加洛還沒起床，昨天意識不清被送回來，所以古雷對這種結果並不意外。

不過宿醉後的胃口應該沒辦法習慣平時的餐點味道，以前也有過宿醉經驗的古雷明白。

站起身打開冰箱，裡頭放著原先加洛預定在今天使用的食材，看上去是派不上用場了，古雷巡視一下，思考要做些什麼。

花費時間在料理上，對過去的古雷來說根本就是不可能、且不合理至極的事情，還是司政官的時候，認為人體只要攝取足夠的熱量得以活動，只要不是差勁到嚥不下口，就不用太執著口味的好壞。

不過料理對於古雷來說並非困難之事，或許是因為跟科學有共通點的關係，只要按照食譜的比例調配，就跟使用說明書操作機器一樣，成果並不會偏離預定的目標太遠。

但那也只是模仿且重現而已，跟所謂的創造或發明完全沒辦法相比，說穿了，料理原先對於古雷就只是這種程度的東西。

改變古雷想法的人，是同居的加洛。

明明以前也曾經品嘗過加洛的料理，但是那時候太專注於其他事物，因此不以為意。

那是還沒當上司政官時期的事。

才剛涉入交際場所的古雷，還無法技巧性謝絕他人的敬酒，當晚勉強回到住處後，再度清醒已經是隔日早晨的事，被當時還是學生的加洛來電吵醒，電話中說明手邊有份需要身為監護人古雷簽署的文件，在宿醉狀態沒辦法外出的古雷，逼不得已，只好請加洛送過來。

「抱歉，給你添麻煩了。」示意警衛讓加洛上來，面帶愧疚的加洛見到古雷馬上彎下身子道歉。

「不會，文件給我吧。」

接過之後快速掃視，古雷才發現是學生打工需要家長簽屬的同意書，沒有馬上拿起筆，只是抬頭看向加洛。

「加洛，金錢上有需要的話我可以提供。」

「旦那，很感謝你的好意，但是不能再給你添更多的麻煩了，最近不是在籌備司政官的選舉嗎？」

不出所料地被拒絕，早就料到加洛的個性會如此，原先就只是打算履行詢問上的禮貌，古雷沒有再繼續勉強。

「好吧，如果有需要的話隨時開口，不用客氣。」

簽完文件，站起身打算遞還給加洛的古雷，一瞬間暈眩讓他的身體搖晃，面露擔憂的加洛朝向古雷伸出雙手，對著加洛靠過來的身影，為了隱藏燃燒者身分而不喜歡肢體接觸的古雷沒有多想，反射性地避了開來。

加洛瞬間睜大了眼睛，很快表情就恢復自然收回手，古雷並沒有漏看。

「抱歉，還在宿醉，所以腦袋有點不清楚。」

「這樣的話──我來做點東西吧？吃下去胃也比較舒服。」

面對加洛的提議，古雷原先想拒絕，但是想到剛才的舉動， 出於補償心態，最終還是同意讓加洛使用廚房。

在客廳等待的期間，不知道是還在意剛才發生的事，又或是出於對古雷身體不適的體諒，加洛少見地保持沉默。

「完成了。」

加洛把裝著熱湯的碗放在古雷面前。

「趁熱吃吧！不夠的話鍋子裡還有，我待會還有事，先走了，下次再好好聊聊。」這麼說的加洛，還沒有聽到古雷對於料理的感想，就離開了古雷的住處。

在加洛離去後好一會，古雷望著面前的碗，用湯匙舀起，放進了嘴裡。

那時候所吃到的味道是──

思索了一會，攝取水分有利於中和血液中的酒精濃度，因此選擇湯料理再適合不過，從冰箱拿出的食材中，番茄可以加速酒精代謝、芹菜可以舒緩宿醉後的腸胃不適，牛肉跟馬鈴薯則補充了缺少主食的蛋白質跟澱粉。

在那之後，古雷查閱才發現這道料理原先所使用的湯底是甜菜根，在流轉他國之後因應國情不同，發展出用番茄跟牛肉當作材料截然不同的食譜。

如果跟加洛分享或許他會覺得有趣吧？但只要對上加洛，這些早已熟知的知識古雷卻怎麼也說不出口。

古雷將蒜頭剝皮後切末，把西洋芹刨去表皮後跟著洋蔥一起切丁，胡蘿蔔也如法炮製，然後將馬鈴薯去皮跟番茄一起切成稍大的塊狀，再把高麗菜剝開清洗，切成小塊備用。

雖然沒有任何人要求，不過古雷做菜時喜歡讓食材的大小保持一致，整齊與規律讓他愉悅，切菜也是，在砧板上敲擊的節奏，發出節拍器一樣穩定的聲音能讓他感到安心。

古雷接著拿出牛肉切塊，放到鍋中翻炒，表皮起焦糖色後，撈起放置一旁。

開小火待鍋中油熱後，將蒜末放入鍋中炒至香味出來，接著再放入洋蔥丁炒軟，再放入西洋芹跟胡羅蔔丁拌炒，最後放入番茄塊，待番茄塊出汁變軟後，把整過湯料倒進更深的鍋中，連同剩下的食材一併放入，加入事先準備好的冷凍高湯塊，然後開小火燉煮。

等到飄出香味後，放入鹽巴跟月桂葉後就完成了。

雖然食材都是按照食譜上的固定比例，味道上應該沒有問題，但古雷還是用小湯匙試了一口味道。

連同著熱氣一起被吸入鼻息的是牛肉煎過後的肉香味，入口後微酸的滋味勾動著食慾，同時蔬菜的甘甜搭配馬鈴薯的溫和，甘醇的味道溢滿舌尖。

「還可以吧。」古雷滿意地關上爐火。

*

「好香。」剛起床的加洛嗅了嗅室內的空氣，但接著就打了一個噴嚏。

「加洛，把外套穿起來。」

「好──」

說好的時候不要拉長音，本來要這麼說的古雷，但又覺得不妥，最後只是默默盛起湯放到餐桌上。

加洛再度現身後在廚房坐了下來，拿起湯匙，帶著期待的表情舀起湯嚐了一口，整張臉都亮了起來。

「湯的味道非常好入口，胃整個暖起來了，古雷，謝謝。」

「是嗎。」

向古雷拉開笑容道謝的加洛，大概是食慾被勾起來，有別於先起用湯匙小口放進嘴裡的方式，扶起湯碗快速地吃了起來。

看著加洛恢復朝氣的姿態，古雷感覺到臉上繃著的肌肉也紓緩下來。

加洛大概是忘了，第一次做給古雷的料理。

實際做過後發現並不是很困難，但是當時做這道料理，加洛為古雷著想的那份心情，古雷如今體會到了。

料理還能有別種風貌，是在同居後才發現的事，模仿著食譜上的指示也好，只是重現過去的口味也罷，但花費精力的心意卻是真實的，不得已被迫與加洛拉近距離的古雷，無法直接說出口的話語，得以透過這樣的方式傳遞。

古雷想著，能把那時候的感受傳達給加洛，實在是太好了。


	4. 番外：豬排蓋飯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 有里→加的描寫  
> 2\. 略過不會對後續章節理解有太大的影響

里歐有些固執，對於底線，他絕不退讓。

成為燃燒者之初，他也曾猶豫要不要信任燃燒者之外的人類，然後，世界給了他答案。

因此，在不算漫長、卻被刻劃了過於複雜紋路的生命中，如果還能有份真實的溫柔，那麼里歐想要試著相信、試著讓他告訴里歐這樣的答案是錯的。

所以能讓他改變想法的加洛，是非常特別的存在。

原先，里歐為了族群，只要不傷害他人，幾乎什麼事都做，對於里歐而言，那並非稀奇之事。

但是加洛可以為了僅有幾面之緣的人捨身貢獻，這才讓里歐覺得不可思議。

加洛用笨拙卻直率的言語認同里歐的同時，也用行動來證明他的真心，受到鼓勵的里歐，想要為加洛做什麼的心情油然而生，好像跟這個人在一起，就能不再畏懼。

加洛不擅長描述，里歐則相當少話，但即使如此，那場跟古雷‧佛塞特對峙的戰鬥中，兩人之間短短的話語，在產生交匯、理解彼此所想的剎那，一度陷入困境的未來，被那些賦予了新意義的字句照亮了。

*

「里歐，今天來我家吃飯吧？」

下班後，站著置物櫃旁的加洛，對著在一旁等待的里歐提出了邀約。

「是可以……」原先用餐多半是跟坎羅梅斯一起解決，偶爾也會跟FDPP的同僚一起外食，但被邀請到加洛家還是第一次，畢竟，加洛的同居人，是那傢伙。

──古雷‧佛塞特。

里歐對他無話可說，因為說再多也不會改變古雷過去的行為，而里歐的未來還有更重要的事等著他。

大概，對方也沒有那樣的意思，回想起之前送喝醉的加洛回去的記憶，里歐這麼判斷，因此態度更加放鬆。

「但是為什麼？」

「明年一月就是最後的考試了吧？通過後里歐就是正式隊員了，所以今天當作打氣吧？」

「正式通過之後再請我吃飯也可以。」

「但是你已經努力了很長一段時間，適時補給是必要的！」

「那算什麼。」聽著加洛毫無道理的話語，里歐忍俊不禁，想著確實在工作之外，有好一陣子沒跟加洛聊聊，便應了加洛的要求。

在帶路下順利到達加洛的新居，甫進入，室內的燈因為感應而自動打開，眼前的景象一瞬間被照亮，里歐環視了四周。

里歐對於「家」的概念，來自於過去的記憶，因此下意識地做了比較。

加洛的新居，開放式廚房一旁是客廳，在屋內更裡面的廊道連接著房間，坪數不算大的空間中，卻能感受到生活的痕跡。

攤在桌面上的報紙，擺放角度有些歪曲的遙控器，顏色還相當明亮，卻些微凹陷的沙發，以及上面折疊整齊的毛毯，廚房的牆壁掛著各式的器具，垂落的抹布跟平底鍋都有使用的痕跡，僅只是看著這些，里歐就能想像屋內的人怎麼生活，而一旦這麼做，就像侵入更私人的領域，頓時感到有些不自在。

「你在客廳待著吧。」加洛抬起下巴示意著里歐，自己自顧地走進廚房。

「我來一起幫忙？」看著捲起袖子穿上圍裙的加洛，里歐出聲，但才剛要踏入廚房，就被加洛擋住了。

「不行，因為今天里歐是客人，再多一個人，動作就沒辦法那麼順暢了，抱歉，乖乖待著吧！」加洛帶著笑意道歉，語調很輕，里歐還是沒辦法忽視那股疏離感。

──在這樣的空間裡，里歐是作為外人的存在。

明明曾經那麼靠近，但一瞬間又相當遙遠，讓里歐有些複雜，他讓步在餐桌旁坐了下來，隔著中島看廚房的加洛開始忙碌。

*

加洛從冰箱裡拿出了材料，首先把看起來份量有些大的肉塊，切成了好幾塊厚片，接著抽了幾張餐巾紙，覆蓋在肉片上按壓。

「吸乾肉片上的水分，油炸時才能有酥脆的口感。」似乎察覺到里歐疑問的視線，加洛解釋道。

把吸完水分的肉片放在砧板上，加洛俐落地操弄著菜刀在上面割劃，把白色筋質的部份去掉，大概這麼做可以讓口感更好，里歐猜想。

但接下來加洛的動作里歐就不明白了。

加洛在肉片上覆蓋了一層保鮮膜，然後拿出一個銀色的小槌往上面敲打。

「是要做絞肉嗎？」

「不是，是讓肉的口感變柔軟。」

在處理完的肉片上灑上了好幾種調味料，接著把油放入鍋中，加洛打開了爐火。

趁等待油溫的期間，打了幾顆雞蛋，攪拌後，將原先的肉片鋪在白色的麵粉上，肉片的兩面都均勻的裹上，再放到蛋液裡。

「這麼做可以在油炸時鎖住肉汁。」對於加洛要做什麼，里歐還是一頭霧水，但對方的描述卻讓里歐開始感到有些期待。

最後沾上麵包粉，確定油溫足夠後，加洛輕輕地把肉片滑入鍋中，瞬間響起了像許多小氣泡破掉的聲響，加洛盯著鍋中，里歐安靜地看著他的背影。

「里歐，看人做飯有趣嗎？」

「如果是加洛的話，一直看著也沒問題。」

聽到里歐的回答，加洛抬起頭，轉過來看著里歐嘿嘿地笑了，接著說道。

「不行，里歐，這種話，可不能隨隨便便對人講。」

加洛的話與讓里歐明白了他的意思，哪怕即使里歐想反駁，也不適合現在繼續。

加洛把起鍋的豬排切塊後放置在一旁，切了洋蔥，拿出平底鍋把洋蔥放進去，再放入好幾種調味料，翻炒一會，連同剛才的豬排一起放進去，接著在裡面打了一顆蛋，從某個機器裡盛起了里歐所不知道的東西後，加洛用著傾斜的角度，把平底鍋中的炸肉排跟醬汁一起倒在上面。

「再等我一下。」在里歐沒注意到的時候，爐子上已經燒了另一鍋水，加洛背對他攪拌了好一會，沒多久，就把剛才的料理跟煮好的湯一起放在里歐面前。

「完成了。」

那是里歐從未見過的料理。

在經過加洛的解說後，看起來更加酥脆的褐色炸肉排，被還沒完全定型的雞蛋包裹著，白色與黃色的蛋液與柔軟的洋蔥交織，最上方被放上了綠色的青蔥點綴。

「這是豬排蓋飯，在極東島國有著勝利的涵義，考試前吃了他就能招來好運。」環抱著雙手的加洛自信滿滿地解釋。

「……我要吃了。」看了好一會，在加洛的凝視下，里歐拿起放置在一旁的叉子，從最上方的豬排開始吃起。

放入口中後，里歐的表情變了，外皮就像加洛說的一樣酥脆，肉也相當軟嫩，但卻跟以往吃過的炸雞有所不同，吸附了帶著甜味醬汁的麵衣，隨著咀嚼散發出的肉汁，原先多層次的口感與味道，在口中融合成鮮甜的滋味。

「味道如何？」

「……非常好吃。」似乎有些難以置信料理的味道比起外觀看起來還要更合胃口，里歐細細品味著方才口中的味道。

「那就好。」得到回饋的加洛放下心來。

「下面這是……」看到豬排下面所覆蓋的東西，里歐問道。

「這是極東島國的主食，白米飯，試著一起吃吧。」

在加洛的指示下，里歐這次連同飯一起吃了下去。

確實豬排本身相當美味，但醬汁鹹中帶甜，若是只吃豬排，鐵定很容易就膩了，緩和了調味的白米飯，反而讓人可以吃下更多，里歐稍微明白為什麼要這樣搭配的用意了。

原本還沉浸在豬排飯的里歐，抬起頭後，正對上加洛的視線，面對隻手撐頭，帶著微笑盯著他看的加洛，里歐感到些許的彆扭。

「為什麼那樣盯著我？你不吃嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是想到第一次見面的時候，里歐也是這樣看著燃燒者的同胞吃飯。」

「因為被襲擊的話馬上就能做出反應了。」

「所以，這次換我守著你，可以安心地吃飯了！要吃多少都沒問題，飯還很多，肉也還有！」

彷彿加洛說了奇怪的話語，里歐停下了動作，盯著對方好一會，接著才緩慢地一字一句說道。

「你是笨蛋嗎？這番話也太奇怪了。」

「是嗎？」加洛傾著頭。

「確實過去因為環境的關係沒辦法好好吃飯，但現在不一樣了，我跟你一起努力讓地球得以存續，所以，坐下來一起吃，這是你應得的。」

「這麼說也是，沒辦法了，就聽你的！」加洛恍然大悟，乾脆地接受里歐的提議，走回廚房。

里歐拿著叉子的手停了下來。

里歐已經太久沒有過上正常的日子，回歸社會後，把時間投入訓練的同時，也承受著社會輿論的壓力，幾乎要忘記安心是怎麼一回事的他，加洛的話語像大海一樣，一不小心，就被溫柔地被包覆在其中。

「里歐，怎麼了，表情變得那麼奇怪，是味道有問題嗎？還是吃到蛋殼？」再次拿著豬排飯回歸到對面座位的加洛，有些緊張地問道。

「沒什麼。」回過神的里歐，繼續在碗中、深深地、深深地舀起了一口。

加洛對於里歐是特別的。

經歷了不惜一切也要痛下殺手的憤怒，雖然最後沒能成功，但是受到加洛幫助的里歐，理解了世界上會有單純因為對自身厭惡而憎恨同類的人，也會有能夠不分敵我拯救他人的人。

要怎麼樣在經歷殘酷後，還能保有那份率直的溫柔呢？一定是因為心靈非常強悍的關係，才能傷痕累累地再度站起吧？里歐也想要成為那樣的人，想著總有一天，要把這份從加洛那裡所得到的，更多、更多地奉還給他。

「以後只要想吃的話，隨時都可以過來。」

里歐在心中再度罵了一次加洛是個笨蛋，被這麼一說的話，不就不能下定決心了嗎。

時間線性的流逝，過去往未來不斷延續，現在的加洛之所以存在，是因為過去的加洛。

古雷之於加洛，影響有多巨大，里歐是知道的。

因為重視加洛，所以必須連同過去的加洛都一起尊重，因此只要加洛還想待在古雷身邊，里歐就不會強行介入。

但是固執的里歐，不會改變最初的想法。

正因如此──

「嗯。」回應加洛的里歐，把喉間的飯嚥了下去。


	5. 火鍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 超展開  
> 2\. 讓奪走自己家庭的人一起吃家庭火鍋，哇咿。(欸所以本系列是地獄梗……？)  
> 3\. 里歐覺得古雷過太爽

  
等加洛發現時，普羅米波利斯已經做好迎接聖誕節的準備。

車站附近的室外溜冰場已經矗立起巨大的聖誕樹，樹上綴滿細小的燈飾，在黑夜中格外醒目，外圍的廣場則擺放著巨大的玩具士兵人偶，隔著一條街的百貨櫥窗也早已換上充滿節日氣息的擺飾，人行道上的樹木包裹了一層金色的火光，映照著四周的建築，遠遠望去，整個城市的夜晚都籠罩在金橙色的光暈裡。

若非艾娜提醒，加洛說不定會在工作中遺忘聖誕節的存在，而在毫無知覺的狀況下告別舊年度。

為了準備眾人的聖誕禮物，藉著空檔加洛邀請里歐一起到鄰近的購物中心挑選，等到兩人都差不多跳選結束後，加洛提出了想去特定商店的要求。

踏進店內，腳底踩踏著像棋盤一樣黑白間隔的磁磚，光是店內的擺設就跟以前加洛造訪過的服飾店有極大的不同，與其說是商店，不如更像是畫廊或藝品的展場，加洛秉著呼吸，連帶動作都變得有些拘謹。

在店員的帶領與介紹後猶豫了許久，加洛最後選定一件羊絨材質，駝色的單排扣翻領長大衣。

「請給我這件，尺寸是這個，麻煩幫我包裝起來，要作為禮物用。」女性店員頷首，在看到寫著尺碼的紙條後停頓了一會，抬起頭對加洛露出了然的微笑。

「我明白了。」

面對帶著關懷目光的笑臉，加洛感到難以為情，帶著微妙的挫敗感，搔了搔後腦目視對方離去。

「還是第一次來到這樣的店。」里歐張望著店內。

「是艾娜告訴我的。」想起艾娜當時的表情，不禁跟剛才店員的臉重疊在一起，加洛又覺得困窘而皺起了眉頭。

結帳後接過店員的提袋，還有些興奮難掩的加洛，走出店面沒幾步後，突然垮下了臉。

「為什麼那副表情？」

面對里歐的詢問，加洛停頓半晌，才開口。

「冷靜下來後，才發現太衝動了。」

「什麼意思？」與加洛相處了好一陣子，已經熟悉對方說話方式的里歐，耐著性子繼續追問。

「感覺這份禮物，有點太過親近了點。」

過往，古雷總是穿著佛塞特集團特別開發的衣物，那套衣物同時也標誌著司政官的身份，當時時間幾乎都奉獻給工作的古雷很少有機會換穿便服。如今的古雷似乎對穿著打扮毫無興趣，大概覺得太過浪費時間，又或者認為沒必要在意他人看法，總而言之，家中只擺放著幾套樸素的衣物換穿。

所以當思考要送什麼東西給古雷，加洛腦海裡第一個浮現的想法就是服飾，但大概是最近兩個人相處的氣氛太過融洽，以至於加洛忽略了兩人之間距離的考量，畢竟在同居之後，古雷對於加洛示好的行為，總是採取迂迴的態度，雖然沒有正面否定，但也很難說得上開心接受，要加洛形容的話，就像是自己單方面、一股腦地強迫對方接受。

「在買之前沒先考慮過嗎？」彷彿對於加洛的臨陣退卻感到無力，里歐不自覺垂下了肩。

「所以才說太衝動了，以前不是也曾發生過一廂情願把古雷當成英雄造成壓力的事嗎？所以不注意一點是不行的。」看到苦惱盯著袋子坦承過錯的加洛，里歐就算還有什麼指責的話語也說不出口了。

「明明會做飯給對方吃？」

「因為肚子會餓，所以只是滿足普通的生理需求。」

「完全不懂你的界線分別在哪裡。」看過加洛實際做菜的模樣、也品嘗過味道，認為那樣的料理並非只有滿足普通生理需求的程度，如果對象不是加洛，里歐早就從這樣的對話抽身。

「里歐，你覺得呢？」

「送給隊長？」考慮到衣服的尺寸，里歐只能聯想到伊格尼斯。

「會給隊長造成困擾吧？」

「這種事你也知道啊？」在加洛帶著常識的反駁後，里歐話語裡聽起來有挖苦的味道。

「抱歉……」

「現在也只能送出去了。」似乎知道說什麼都沒辦法化解加洛的鑽牛角尖，里歐說出了從現實層面考量的建議。

「話是這樣說沒錯，畢竟住在一起，聖誕節沒有做些什麼表示也有些奇怪。」

「所以不要考慮這麼多了。」

「也只能這樣。對了，跨年夜里歐當天晚上不是也休息嗎？」

突然想起什麼的加洛喊道。

「嗯。」相對於情緒高昂的加洛，里歐語調平淡地回應。

「來我家吃飯，順便把那天放假的艾娜跟艾娜姐姐一起找來。」

「……把時間全部花在這上面好嗎？」里歐突然問道。

「什麼意思。」

「在拯救地球之後，隨著知名度上升，你的支持者也變多了，應該在跨年夜當天受到不少邀約吧？」

確實就像里歐所說，即使地球燃燒的事件已經過了一年多，在外工作支持者彷彿追星的聲勢，來信也絡繹不絕，個人置物櫃的容量已經長期呈現爆炸的狀態。

「全部被我拒絕了，因為目前不是能發展其他關係的身分。」

「看你平常得意忘形的程度，沒想到出乎意料的謹慎。」

「因為還身兼古雷的監察官，幾乎沒什麼私人時間……況且，我也沒有把握能夠維持住那樣的關係。」

「這麼沒有自信的你真是稀奇。」

「怎麼今天特別八卦？」一向不會涉及他人私事的里歐，很少提問地這麼深入。

「沒事，就這麼說定了，跨年夜的晚餐。」

「包在我身上！」加洛拍了拍胸，語氣篤定地回道。

*

平安夜當天值班的加洛，早在出門就前把禮物放置在客廳的桌上。

隔天回到家後，禮物已經不見了，取而代之，在原先放置禮物的位置，被擺放了看起來像是回禮，長方形的紙箱。

盯著體積稍嫌巨大的禮物，加洛心中帶著不妙的預感，向坐在廚房喝著咖啡享受休假時光的古雷問道。

「古雷，那是什麼？」

「拆開來就知道了。」

猶豫再三，加洛還是面色凝重地拆開了盒子，在看到裡面用緩衝物所固定的機器後，發出了喊叫聲。

其實並不是什麼大不了的東西──只是包含拖地功能的無線自動掃地器而已。

加洛想這麼說服自己，但考量到古雷的性格，無疑價錢跟規格恐怕都是普羅米波利斯目前最高階的機種，就算不熟悉家電加洛也明白，肯定要價不斐。

「你又亂買東西了！」

「我衡量過性能，比較過品牌後才購買，不要把我跟一般的衝動性購物相提並論， 如果對機器感到不滿，我也可以把它的效能做提升。」

「你想在觀察期節外生枝嗎？而且家裡已經有一台掃地機了！」

「這台功能更加齊全。」

「……不是說有什麼需要直接告訴我就好了嗎？」

「要怎麼使用資產是我的自由。」

加洛沒有回話，但並不是接受了對方的辯駁，只是對古雷的固執感到生氣。

在沉默中，古雷放下咖啡杯，瓷器在碰觸桌面發出了輕微的敲擊聲，古雷再度開口了，但語調已經沒有先前那麼強硬。

「不要了嗎？」

加洛在心裡掙扎了一會，最後側過臉，垂著頭露出頸部的姿態宛若投降一般，接著才緩慢說道。

「我討厭浪費錢，但是你送的禮物沒有理由不收，所以……下不為例。」

「與其如此……不如一開始就乾脆收下。」加洛不知所以然看著摀著臉這麼說的古雷，最後還是沒提起原先放在桌面上禮物的下落。

聖誕節結束後，緊接著就是跨年夜的到來。

雖然對於普羅米波利斯而言，相較於聖誕節，跨年夜的節慶氣氛並沒有那麼濃厚，但仍是一年之中獨一無二、迎接新年度的日子。

在告知聚餐的事情，古雷也只是說了「隨你喜歡。」加洛才放下心準備。

想到必須在商店營業結束前採買，三十一號當日一早就準備出門的加洛，被從房裡走出來的古雷吸引注目光。

敞開的大衣裡，黑色的高領貼著上身，描繪出古雷身形，再加上長度到膝間的大衣完全襯托出了古雷的身長，一想到古雷穿上自己所贈送的衣物，再加上超乎想像的視覺效果所帶來的衝擊，加洛甚至連「好帥！」這樣毫無難度的讚美都沒有辦法脫口而出。

「出門了。」

「……好！」

在古雷的催促下才回神的加洛，走出屋外，與室內極大的溫度差讓他頓時縮起了脖子，普羅米亞離去的地球，似乎氣溫也受到了影響，尤其是冬季跟往年相比更加寒冷，即使如此，走在古雷身旁的加洛，愉悅的心情絲毫沒有受到低溫的影響，情緒亢奮的想著。

──就決定是那個吧！說到冬天就會想到的料理。

*

火鍋──對於極東島國而言，並非是稀奇的料理，但卻非常特別。

極東島國跟普羅米波利斯一樣，在裝盛食物的時候大多個別分開，但是火鍋是眾人圍在桌邊，使用同一個鍋子共食，擁有團聚氣氛的料理。

加洛是從極東島國的影劇裡得知這道料理，螢幕中的演員在被爐裡一起吃著火鍋，加洛對那樣的情景抱持著憧憬。

採買回來，解決完午飯後，古雷負責清掃工作，加洛得以全力準備晚餐要用的食材。

「第一次還是用比較清淡的口味好了。」

雖然壽喜燒的醬油湯底加洛也想嘗試，考慮接受度的問題，最後決定選用味道稍淡的高湯。

將昆布剪片放置在水中加熱，直到滾了把昆布片挑出，再放入柴魚片滾十分鐘，把柴魚片過濾掉，就完成高湯的準備。

「沒辦法買到的配料只能自己做了。」

或許靠近上城區的超市，火鍋的食材會更為齊全，不過就算親手準備也並非難事，而且原先就時間充足。

加洛拆開買回來的雞胸肉包裝，沖水洗淨切成丁，接著放入食物調理機裡面打成泥狀，加入切碎的青蔥，調味用的味噌跟醬油，再加上增加黏性的蛋液，全部拌勻後，弄成丸子形狀放到滾水裡煮熟定型，再撈起來備用。

拿出預定要使用的鍋子，先在鍋底鋪上蒟蒻絲，擺上已經清洗完切段的蔬菜，有淺綠的白菜跟深色水菜以及大量的菇類，再放上切成斜面的蔥段，用花形狀的胡蘿蔔點綴，平常不會這麼注重擺盤，不過如果其他人在場，食材顏色豐富，看起來賞心悅目也更好入口。

接著依序擺入剛才做好的雞肉丸子、炸豆皮、豆腐以及增添湯頭風味的蛤蠣及魚片，最後是重頭戲牛肉片，機會難得，加洛最後還是在食材上痛下重本。

古雷結束完清掃後，幫忙把要使用的電子爐擺放在桌上，準備完餐具，布置就告一段落。

傍晚門鈴響起，提著手製蛋糕的艾娜跟愛莉絲一同到來，接著是結束早班的里歐，帶著啤酒以及飲料在招呼下進了屋內。

人員到齊入座，加洛把火鍋放到電子爐上面，眾人圍在餐桌旁，好奇地盯著擺滿料的鍋子。

「實際吃火鍋還是第一次。」愛莉絲打量火鍋中的食材這麼說。

「話說回來，這個有點難使用。」艾娜模仿著愛麗絲的拿法，不靈活地轉動手上的筷子，里歐也依樣畫葫蘆，卻掌握不太到訣竅。

「抱歉，我另外準備餐具。」加洛起身再度回來後，將叉子遞給兩人，里歐接過了，艾娜卻拒絕了。

「我還要再試試。」

「艾娜真是固執。」

「加洛跟姐姐都會使用，沒道理我學不會吧？」

「話說加洛，今天吃這道料理──有什麼特別的涵義嗎？」

想起加洛準備料理會配合特定目的的里歐問道。

「沒有，極東島國的跨年料理其實不是火鍋。」

「那麼為什麼非得要吃火鍋？」對於加洛的答覆感到疑問的艾娜繼續追問。

「因為平時吃太寂寞了，有機會大家聚在一起，就選擇吃火鍋。」

「不是大家一起就不行嗎？」

「一起吃比較熱鬧不是嗎？」

「開始滾了。」古雷打斷了談話。

「母匙在這裡，要吃什麼就直接使用這個舀吧。」幫古雷跟自己添完白飯後，加洛向著其他人問道。

「還有誰要白飯嗎？」

「拜託了。」里歐朝加洛遞出碗。

「這個丸子，沒有吃過的口感呢……」艾娜一邊咀嚼一邊露出微妙的神情。

「水煮的肉片沾醬汁出乎意料地合適。」里歐叉起牛肉片好奇地盯了一會，接著放入嘴裡後說道。

「明明看起來只是把食材全部放進鍋中，湯頭卻出乎意料地美味。」

「好像稍微有點明白加洛說火鍋要大家一起吃的意思。」

「我也是。等復興工作結束後，會有很多時間。」

「里歐，那是什麼意思？」

「聚在一起，也不一定非得要吃飯當理由吧？」

「原來如此。」

「笨蛋。」

*

古雷並不討厭其他人對加洛表示好意。

奪走加洛家人的古雷，那樣的行為就像是彌補了古雷所無法給予的東西、多少能讓古雷減少罪惡感之外，他也從心底贊同，那才是加洛應當得到的對待。

但是同時，餐桌上彷彿家庭般歡愉的氣氛，也讓古雷感到有些格格不入。

坐在他身旁的加洛，時機精準地轉頭過來。

「再不快點，肉就要被吃光了。」

「嗯。」

為了不讓其他人察覺異樣，古雷恢復了原先進食的動作。

把拉麵倒入剩餘的湯中收尾，結束晚餐後，眾人轉移陣地到客廳，在六十吋螢幕前討論要看什麼樣的電影。

「難得大家聚在一起，就來看星際──」加洛還沒把話說完就被古雷打斷了。

「星艦迷航對吧？」

「欸那個有點……」

「我絕對不承認拿著玩具對打的太空肥皂劇是科幻經典。」

「里歐你覺得呢？」「哥吉拉。」「不我是問──」「哥吉拉。」

「奪魂鋸如何？」「你是認真的嗎？愛莉絲。」

「姐姐最近的工作壓力很大的樣子，不過適合大家一起看的……果然還是這個。」

「啊，很多人會突然一起唱歌跳舞吧？」

「刻板印象是不好的，雖然確實有那樣的橋段……但劇情很優秀！」

眾人各執己見，最後用猜拳的勝負作了決定，直到接近午夜，才把電視轉回一般頻道。

「由於是復興開始後的第一年，所以今年活動的規模好像特別盛大。」愛莉絲看著電視上聚集在廣場的人群說著。

「多虧了新增的人員今天才能休假，往年這個時候根本忙不過來，再加上地鐵停駛，地面上交通完全堵塞，不用大量人力根本沒辦法維持秩序，若是發生意外根本就是惡夢……啊！開始了。」

古雷一言不發地盯著螢幕，曾經涉入政治運作的他，明白當局為什麼特別重視這次的活動。

因為跨年儀式，就是有這樣程度的魔力，可以凝聚人民的向心力。

螢幕裡巨大的水晶球緩緩下降，隨著看板上的數字逐漸變小，周遭人群倒數的聲音也越發激動，變為零的剎那，眾人齊聲發出了吶喊，藉著全世界都凝神貫注的十秒，不光是告別過去，同時也迎接未來，透過年度的遞嬗迎來新的希望。

「新年快樂。」

客廳裡的眾人也在此時發出歡呼。

*

結果這場聚會，以加洛跟阿爾德彼特姊妹的宿醉做為終結。

原本就打著善後主意的古雷滴酒未沾，把艾娜姊妹抱到客房後，再把加洛扛到了房間。

剩下的，就只有只喝果汁還保持清醒的里歐，見著古雷開始收拾里歐跟著站起身。

「我來幫忙。」

「我來就夠了。

「被招待了而不幫忙，我認為這不是該有的禮貌。」說完里歐自顧的開始動作。

「你的態度有你話語裡的一半客氣就好了。」但古雷沒再阻止。

處理完散落的包裝袋跟空瓶，里歐看著古雷在廚房把餐具依序放入洗碗機的身影，他在餐桌旁坐了下來。

「還真是方便。」

「如果設備齊全的話，那傢伙在家務上也會比較輕鬆。」

「如果有這樣的心思，不如乾脆對加洛說開就好了不是嗎？」

「我對他沒什麼好說的。」

「你打算逃避加洛到什麼時候？」

「──我很羨慕，可以用置之事外的態度來質問。」

「諷刺就免了，不就是要做跟不做而已嗎？」

「如果有這麼簡單，今天就不會是這樣的境地了。」

「擁有膽量捨棄地球，卻沒辦法面對加洛嗎？」

「真是沒有勝利者的風度，要窮追猛打嗎？」

對於古雷的回應，里歐拉高了聲調。

「你這傢伙，以前或許碰到了不幸的事，但並非只有你如此，大家都是努力跨越後再度站起。痛苦的原因各自不同，我也明白，即使同樣身為不被社會認同的燃燒者也有各自相異的遭遇，每個人的痛苦都是獨一無二、無法被比較。正因如此，其他人再度站起來了，所以絕對不允許你利用加洛來當作懦弱的藉口。」

「對於奪走他家人的我，怎麼可能還有資格對他表示什麼？」

「那樣的資格是誰判定的？憑自己的意志想要凌駕這個星球神祇的你，要做出怎麼樣的決定，選擇權不正握在自己手上嗎？」

如果是以前的古雷，聽到這番話或許會勃然大怒，但是在歷經失敗、冷靜下來思考後，確實那時候在最糟的狀況下成為燃燒者，為了掩飾罪惡、同時為失去自我認同的自己找到繼續存活的理由，陷入困境的古雷，將憤怒的出口朝向加洛以及其他燃燒者，進而做出了無法被原諒的行為。

但是並不是被誰逼迫而做出了那樣的選擇，僅僅是古雷憑藉自己的判斷做下了決定。

所以他無法反駁里歐的話語。

「加洛沒有你也可以獨自生活。」

里歐繼續說道，明明是一句會讓古雷感受到與加洛疏離性的話語，古雷卻絲毫不懷疑它的正確性，恐怕是加洛的表現讓他這麼確信，在古雷的背叛後，雖然遭受打擊，卻憑藉著自己的力量再度站起，即使是事後、一直到如今兩人同居，加洛也從沒有因為那時候古雷的行為而做出質問。

加洛已經從自己的陰影中走了出來──古雷不自覺這麼猜想，因此回道。

「我明白。」

但古雷坦誠的態度反而讓里歐感到不滿。

「你這傢伙……既然有虧欠加洛的自覺，那就給我下定決心去負責！加洛很強大，也擅長自己的情緒處理，但並非沒有感覺！你知道那傢伙很受歡迎吧？我問他為什麼不考慮其他關係，他卻回答沒有把握！為什麼以往有自信的加洛會有所顧慮，你應該最清楚吧？」

里歐原先緊咬著牙，最後還是說了出來。

「如果加洛一直保持這樣的狀態也無所謂的話，你就繼續裝模作樣吧！我走了。」

轉過頭拿起了外套，接著是沉重的關門聲，里歐離開了。

在普羅米波利斯的人們謳歌新未來的夜晚，米白色燈光照耀的室內，只有古雷還繼續留在原地。


	6. 巧克力布朗尼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到阿爾德彼特家出外景

白色的窗簾擺動著，宛若揚起的船帆，拉繩跟著搖晃，敲擊窗櫺發出聲響，躺在一旁沙發上的加洛卻毫無動靜，只是專注地盯著手上有些泛黃的照片。

在影像保存幾乎完全被數據化取代的時代，只要將這張照片掃描進電腦轉成資料形式就能永久保存，但是加洛從沒想過要將它丟棄。

──那是小學畢業時跟古雷的合影。

若有所思地看了好一陣子，還是把它放回桌面上的相簿中，取而代之，加洛拿起了放在一旁的文件袋，上面印著新政府的代表紋章，加洛從中抽取出文件，在強風下手上的紙張被吹地啪啪作響。

就像是席捲春天的暴風一樣。

*

新年聚會的那天，加洛在睡夢中隱約聽到古雷跟里歐爭執的聲音，但事後雙方都不願透露對話內容，最後也只能不了了之。

繁忙了好一陣子，時間來到二月，今天休假的加洛正站在阿爾德彼特宅邸裡。

物內坪數跟加洛的屋子差不多大小，但室內擺設氣圍卻完全不一樣，古雷跟加洛在居家上以追求功能跟舒適性為主，阿爾德彼特家中除了有著大小不一、帶著可愛氣息的擺飾，家具也選擇了體現主人喜好的淺色系復古沙發，雖然裝飾的風格有些落差卻相當調和，讓加洛深刻地感受到這是艾娜所居住的空間。

「加洛，你那是什麼臉？」艾娜端著咖啡放到加洛的面前坐了下來。

「我只是在回想，為什麼一大早我會出現在這裡。」

「不是約定好了嗎？」

「與其說是約定好，倒不如說是強迫……」

「因為，從新年的聚會結束之後，你一直無精打采。」

「有那麼明顯嗎？」

「明顯到只剩下你一個人不知道這件事。」

「所以艾娜是為了這個原因才把我找過來的？」

「跟前司政官有關對吧？」

「……算是吧。」

「會讓加洛那麼煩惱的對象就只有一個呢。」艾娜有些感嘆地看著加洛繼續說道。

「所以來轉換心情吧，作為你教我做菜的回禮。」

「不是已經請我吃過飯了嗎？」

明明對於他人的情緒相當敏銳，但某些地方卻特別遲鈍的加洛，不打算把話說明的艾娜站起身。

「……多一個人手更方便，好了，快點過來廚房。」

「喔！」

看著艾娜預計要使用的東西依序放在中島檯面上，食材部分加洛還辨別得出幾樣，工具則是完全一頭霧水，即使如此加洛也沒有顯露出不安，只是好奇地拿起來翻看。

「雖然會煮飯，但是烘焙我可是一竅不通。」

「我剛好相反，雖然不擅長料理，不過烘焙算是熟能生巧，次數一多自然而然就會了。」

「但是只要做巧克力就好了吧？為什麼要用到麵粉？」

「正確來說是巧克力蛋糕，只做巧克力也太沒挑戰性了不是嗎？」

「話說回來，這個是？」

加洛指著一旁長條狀的銀色的中空盒子，以及幾張白色的薄紙。

「模具跟烘焙紙，都是做西點的必備品，磅秤也是，烘焙的精準拿捏可是比料理更嚴格。」

開始將材料秤重之後，為了確保在製作麵糊的中途不會結塊，把麵粉跟可可粉依序過篩，看著加洛不熟練的動作，艾娜發出了輕笑聲。

「突然想起以前跟愛莉絲一起做蛋糕的事。」

「艾娜的姐姐不是一直都很忙嗎？」

「沒錯。雖然做蛋糕並不是什麼大不了的事，但愛莉絲原本就對研究之外的事物沒太大的興趣，只是想到她特地為了我抽出時間，才格外讓人懷念。」

「我也會想起以前的回憶，但是有時會想，那是不是只是自己的錯覺。」

在艾娜的指示下，加洛把奶油隔水加熱，融化之後繼續放入巧克力豆，邊注意溫度邊輕輕地攪拌鍋中。

「那是什麼意思？」

大概是將心思投入在製作上，加洛才察覺自己無意識將心中所想直接脫口而出，考慮到避而不答會影響氣氛的狀況下，斟酌了一會，加洛繼續開口。

「如果那些回憶是真的，為什麼那個人可以這麼輕易捨棄──會這樣想。」

「那是……」還沒等艾娜說完，加洛就接著說道。

「我知道，那是因為對那個人來說，還有更重要的事，被抓起來禁閉的那幾天早就想通了；只是雖然想通，還是會抱持著抗拒的心態，那也是沒辦法的事，畢竟得知了自己的順位不是最優先的。」

「抱歉，我不該追問。」艾娜內疚地歛下眼。

「艾娜完全不需要道歉，我可是因為有機會能說出來而鬆了一口氣。」

「笨蛋。」

從爐火上拿起已經完全混合均勻的巧克力，加入打散的蛋液攪拌均勻，再放入過篩的麵粉、糖、接著拌入一點蘭姆酒增加蛋糕的濕潤，加洛持續攪拌，直到麵糊中看不到顆粒狀。

看著在適中溫度下融化的咖啡色麵糊，表面帶著一層光澤，艾娜才想起某件事。

「這次情人節加洛也收到了不少巧克力對吧？」

「只留下手製的，剩下的都拿去給小鬼們了。」

「小鬼們？」

「收容機構的孩子。」

「加洛現在還時常回去嗎？」

「因為過去在那裏受到了照顧，」

「那個時候很辛苦吧。」

「只有一開始而已。最初幾年古雷也時常來探視，空閒時甚至會把我帶出去，多虧那時候，才讓我打起精神。」

「在那之後呢？」

「大概是十二歲左右的事吧。」跟著艾娜一起把麵糊倒入鋪好烘焙紙的模具裡，加洛繼續說著。

「收容機構的小孩子都很早熟，我也不例外，早就正視現實，但是只有一個人，我沒辦法那麼果斷地捨棄對他的期待。」

「那樣的情況下，做得到的人才不可思議。」

「謝謝，艾娜。」對於艾娜理解的話語，加洛發自內心的道謝，被盯著看的艾娜反倒有些不好意思。

「這沒有什麼好謝的吧！」

「我可以繼續說下去嗎？」

「可以，但是接下來的步驟也不可以偷懶。」

得到許可的加洛轉過頭，一邊繼續動作一邊說著。

「那時候古雷開始涉入政治，每當吃飯時間看到新聞播放古雷的報導，就會目不轉睛，甚至因為來不及吃完而被責備。那時真的相當崇拜古雷，誇張到連直播演說都可以感動到眼眶濕潤。」

回想起那時候的情景，加洛一邊用刮刀抹平麵糊表面同時露出了笑容。

「但是在古雷打算成為司政官後，越來越抽不出身，甚至連定時會面也沒辦法前來，那時才意識到雖然他是我的英雄，但並不只屬於我、而是屬於整個普羅米波利斯。那也是沒辦法的事，不過──他曾經是我的世界。」

聽著加洛的話語一邊設定預熱溫度的艾娜，過了半晌才回道。

「但是現在，你們住在一起不是嗎？」

「雖然這樣的日子很快樂，但如果是建立在他的忍耐下，還是停止的好。」

加洛回想起那時候在餐桌上，古雷彷彿壓抑著什麼、陷入沉思的側臉。

他所期望的事物只有一個。

*

回到家之後，離古雷下班還有段時間，簡單準備晚餐後，坐在客廳等待的加洛，想起了白天跟艾娜的談話。

讓原先的加洛心境產生劇烈變化的──是被監禁的那幾日。

最初幾天，加洛拼命地回憶過去的行為，想找出自己到底哪裡做錯了，甚至連送來的餐點一口都沒動，彷彿像回到失去雙親時的那段時光中，陷入了隻身一人被留下的孤獨裡、只能不斷自責，以及對於未來感到茫然。

身體已經忘記了飢餓的感覺，連生理時鐘都喪失功能的情況下，就更加感覺不到時間的流逝。

彷彿已經成為了與周圍世界完全無關的個體，唯一還能感受到與現實有所連結的、就只有腹部隱隱作痛的部分，那股疼痛──就像是古雷與加洛兩人之間僅剩的真實。

加洛最初想忘掉，但是那份疼痛，是否在物理上退去，就能代表真正的不存在呢？

加洛因為那樣的矛盾再度落下淚水。

被傷害了感到疼痛，才更加感受到對古雷感情的真實。

加洛並不想否定這份感情。

也不打算無視或逃避，更不會用憤怒去面對，雖然古雷的背叛確實令他受傷，但自溺在這樣的情緒中對現實也無所助益。

加洛必須承擔起這份悲傷，因為一旦放棄，在還沒有失去地球之前，加洛的自我就先被否定了。

艾娜的姐姐送來餐點時，藉著表明艾娜想法的當下，加洛也確定了決心。

雖然理解了古雷的目的，但加洛並不接受那樣的作法。

誰都沒有資格將人類跟燃燒者區分出價值、三十七億人的性命與一萬人的性命也絕非對等的存在。

那樣毫無道理可言的事，加洛絕對不會認同。

古雷曾經是加洛的英雄，亦是人生楷模以及心靈支柱。

如果連這樣的古雷都不能處理地球大火，那麼就由加洛來做，這份不願屈服的情感，加洛會化作動力，用他的方式來解決一切。

然後，在古雷告知真相的那刻，加洛雖然感到震驚，但更多的是了然，終於明白了古雷所有的行為動機。

他在動搖之中藉著里歐的火焰承受住了古雷的惡意，加洛不打算像古雷一樣選擇憎恨，雖然英雄已經不再是英雄，但最重要的是──加洛還是自己就夠了。

一如初衷，加洛會拯救世界的一切，連同古雷一起，只是因為加洛決定要這麼做，並沒有必要因誰而扭曲自己的意志。

加洛事後回想起來，那時候的行動，並非僅只是為了拯救這件事。

仔細思考古雷的說詞，明白了對方的焦慮源頭來自於自己，雖然並沒有正面對峙，但隨著時間的沉澱，加洛更加確信，那時候果然非得由自己來阻止古雷不可。

──為什麼？加洛也說不清，並不是為了報復，或許只是為了無愧於他對古雷愛意的真實。

如果重視的人做了蠢事，不能放置不管。

而這樣想的時候，在聽到古雷決定緩刑時，加洛遞出成為古雷的監察官要求。

說沒有抱持期待是騙人的，但並不是一定要再度從古雷那裡得到什麼，透過一起生活、吃飯跟做料理這件事，加洛默默地、一點一滴再度拾起兩人的聯繫。

所以要決定這件事才會這麼猶豫。

加洛盯著桌上，印有新政府紋章的文件袋。

＊

晚飯時，古雷察覺到加洛有些心不在焉。

結束晚餐後，加洛叫住打算前往房間的古雷，他把泡好的咖啡放到餐桌上，從冰箱裡拿出由錫箔紙包裹的長條物品，打開包裝用刀子切片，接著把切好的深咖啡色塊狀物裝盛在瓷盤中推了過來。

「這是巧克力布朗尼。」加洛向他這麼介紹。

「……蛋糕嗎？」

「沒錯，因為今天是情人節，所以艾娜特地教我做了這個。」

「就算讓我吃這樣的東西，也得不到滿意的回應。」

「那種事我早就知道了。」

「那就好。」

因為送的人跟吃的人都沒有那樣的心思，說是情人節巧克力，也只是徒具形式而已，但古雷仍然吃了下去。

放入口中，並沒有原先想像的甜，紮實濕潤的口感，搭配上咖啡可以輕鬆吞嚥，在吃完準備離去時，加洛遞出了一個文件袋。

「這是？」古雷帶著疑問的眼神接過。

「打開來看看。」加洛只是這麼說道。

從裡面抽出文件，逐條閱讀起來，在理解到這份文件代表什麼意思的同時，古雷抬頭瞪著加洛。

「我不明白。」

「這是新政府對於我的承諾，簡單來說，只要古雷工作表現跟日常素行都維持良好的狀態下，經過監察官的保證及認可，將來可以在不被監視的狀況下，獨自生活。」

「這是什麼意思。」

「就是字面上的意思。」

「我的理解是，你心血來潮入侵我的生活，對於這樣的生活型態感到乏味後，又打算將責任棄之不顧。」

「要這麼說也是吧。」

「你的責任感只有這樣的程度？」

「確實我有自己的考量，不過做決定的是你。」

「完全不懂你的意思，說清楚。」

「對於涉入你的隱私這點我感到非常抱歉，同時也想對你的配合道謝。這段時間讓我知道，過去我與你相遇後所感受到的那份情感並非虛假，光是確定這些，就已經十分足夠了。」

「所以？」

「我不想仗著對我的罪惡感束縛你，過去我的人生確實受到了你的影響；但現在的我已經是大人，面對過去，早就站起來了。」

「我可是謀殺了你的雙親，並且希望你死去。」

「那件事是意外不是嗎？最初你並不是帶著特定意圖殺害我的父母，為了這樣的事情拼命責備你並不符合我的性格。至於希望我死去──我現在不是活得好好的嗎？你也接受了法律的制裁，所以已經沒事了。」

古雷目不轉睛地盯向加洛，對方意志堅強的眼眸中有著赤色的瞳彩，彷彿凝滯了稀有的天文現象──宇宙中超新星誕生的瞬間。

「你是笨蛋嗎？」

「古雷才是笨蛋。」

「我？」

「雖然不曾開口說過，但如果真的沒有一點感情，是不會送我聖誕禮物，也不會做飯給我吃吧？那時候我就確信了。」

面對著露出自信表情的加洛，無法提出有力證據反駁的古雷放棄抵抗，只是低著頭有些疲累地垂下肩。

「我可是不止一次期望著時間能夠重頭來過……」

「是嗎？但我可是一次也沒這麼想過。」

「你在說什麼？」對於加洛幾乎沒有思考就脫口而出的回答，古雷訝異地抬起頭看向他，但加洛並不以為意。

「如果時間可以重頭來過的話，我絕對不要。」

「即使你的雙親能夠存活下來？」

「現在去考慮這種問題也沒有意義了不是嗎？」

「那並不能算是回答。」對於加洛避重就輕的答覆，古雷沉下臉。

加洛沒有退縮，反倒用著比原先更宏亮的語調開口。

「──我對現在的生活非常滿意，也不後悔跟你相遇這件事。所以，不要再假設過去能不能重來這件事，即使有一丁點想要往那方面研究也不行。要說為什麼──你不是直到如今還在自責嗎？明明事情結束就這樣乾脆地忘掉就好了，也不會說什麼『後悔到想重來』這樣的話吧？那麼──我也可以把那份悔恨想像成是你對我顧慮，這份感情，只是假設我也不想去否定，因為對我來說──就是如此珍貴。」

「……一股腦地自說自話。」雖然早就知道加洛在自己的預料之外，但聽到這番話還是啞口無言的古雷，最後只能做出微弱的反擊。

「因為只有活著的人才能往前走。」

「你比我想像地更加殘酷。」

「我只是正視更為重要的東西而已。相關的文件都在裡面，雖然大概得花費一段時間審核，但不論古雷做出什麼樣的選擇，我都會接受。」

加洛輕易地、把重要的決定權丟給古雷。

扶著額感到有些頭痛，古雷才想起剛才的蛋糕並不是只有徒具形式的節慶道具，而是讓自己大意的一手棋步。

以前身為司政官的古雷，明明不會這麼簡單就讓對方得逞，現下彷彿被逼入了困境，不得不開始思考該怎麼面對問題。


	7. 粥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量捏造

「隊長──我是加洛，今天想請假，換班的部分我跟里歐說好了──好的我知道了，謝謝。」

電話掛斷後，加洛從客廳走回古雷房裡，面對在聽到腳步聲後，躺在床上強忍著不適睜開眼一語不發瞪著他的古雷，加洛並沒有退縮，同時深知對方自尊心的強烈因此沒有流露太過明顯的擔憂，知道接下來的話語會讓對方更加不悅，但仍得這麼做不可。

「別那樣看我，發燒到連下床都做不到的人，沒辦法出門上班吧？政府那邊我也致電告知了，今天就待在家裡好好休息，我會負起監察官的責任。」

*

在加洛遞出文件並表明想法後，古雷只是回答「我知道了」，並沒有馬上做出決定。

對於加洛而言將決定權拋出去或許鬆了一口氣，但他沒料到會讓古雷煩惱到這樣的地步，不──實際上在那之後兩人之間幾乎將文件的事當作沒有發生過一樣，所以加洛並不知道古雷真正的想法。

大概只是剛好在這個時間點生病。

急忙聯絡家庭醫生到府後，判斷只是重感冒後，聽著診斷的加洛終於鬆了一口氣。

「古雷，我把衣服放在這，需要我幫忙嗎？」送走醫生後，考慮到出汗的情況，加洛從房內的抽屜裡拿出另一套居家服，放在古雷的床邊詢問道。

被對方瞪了一眼後，加洛帶著無奈的表情離開房外。

再度進房收拾換下來的衣物，見到古雷臉上稍微放鬆的表情，加洛心底有種獨佔古雷，同時感到被需要的滿足感。

明知道將需求建立在他人的病情上是不道德的事，但古雷在加洛面前毫無保留的樣子，還是同居以來第一次。

如果不說口，這樣的喜悅也能被容許嗎？當這樣的想法掠過腦海，同時又浮現稍早前幫古雷量體溫，對方抗拒的態度，兩種想法交織衝突下，帶著微妙的罪惡感，加洛最終選擇壓下心底的那股喜悅。

他拍了拍臉頰，要自己打起精神重新振作，這個時候能照顧古雷的人只剩下自己。

只要排除其他的情緒，既能完成監察官的職責，同時盡到同居人的義務，這樣就夠了。

──果然還是只能從辦得到的事下手，加洛來到廚房。

考慮到醫生先前敘述的症狀，加洛打算做些容易吞嚥的料理，平常吃習慣的麵包及吐司被加洛從選擇中刪除，至於燕麥牛奶粥──就算失去味覺加洛也不想將他放進菜單中，果然這次還是極東島國的料理回合。

從廚房上櫃拿出一個小紙箱，打開後，露出了不常使用的米白色陶鍋。

小心翼翼拿起像碟子倒扣的蓋子，把洗好的米加入一定比例的水放置在火爐上開火。

如果只是單純煮粥的話，電子鍋更省事，使用陶鍋只是加洛單純的堅持，雖然步驟稍微多了些，但陶鍋在烹煮過程具有良好的保溫效果，燉煮出來的粥口感也更加綿密。

等鍋中開始冒出白色的泡沫，加洛轉成小火，接著沿鍋緣繞圈倒入了攪散的蛋液再撒上鹽巴，熄掉火，放了切碎的鴨兒芹增添粥的風味。

看著時鐘加洛蓋上鍋蓋，決定晚點再把古雷叫醒。

*

身體彷彿被看不見的高溫燒灼著，讓人感到不快又無法散去的熱度，令古雷回想起覺醒時的回憶。

在床上動彈不得，就像過去的古雷無處可逃，想著該如何面對讓自己陷入不幸的世界，好不容易遇見德烏斯博士以為找到了一線生機，最後卻還是只能由古雷一個人獨自面對。

也許是因為感冒的症狀讓古雷頭昏腦脹，不知道為什麼，腦海裡浮現了那段記憶。

顧慮到社會觀感，當時還在博士研究所工作的古雷，盡可能在工作之餘，維持著一個月一次，到收容機構探視加洛的頻率。

本來沒有打算做到如此程度，但最後還是敗給對於年幼加洛的罪惡感，在得到許可的狀況下，偶爾會將加洛貸出收容機構外的地方遊玩。

那一天，在確認天氣後，古雷履行了先前跟加洛的約定，得知目的地是市區內屬於古雷就職研究所的相關建築，但加洛並沒有露出失望的神情，光是古雷願意為加洛抽出私人時間，就足以令加洛雀躍。

傍晚，古雷帶著加洛來到了預定的目的地，帶領加洛上樓後，頂樓的燈光幾乎完全關閉，只留下一座照明燈供最低限度的光源。

那時候普羅米波利斯的光害還不算嚴重，高樓的數量也不比今日，太陽沒入地平線後，四周陷入漆黑，只有微弱的光源能夠模糊辨識周遭的形體，古雷注意到加洛似乎有些不安地縮起身子，他把手放在加洛的肩膀上，加洛回望著他，古雷察覺手下的肌肉放鬆了下來，接著關掉了手電筒的開關。

「習慣黑暗要花費一點時間。」在風聲中古雷喊道。

視覺慢慢習慣黑暗後，冬季的夜風讓加洛縮緊了脖子。

「會冷嗎？」

古雷俯視著加洛，加洛逞強地搖頭，但古雷並不買帳，蹲下身把加洛外套的拉鍊拉了起來，順道把脖子上的圍巾拉下給加洛繫上，之後從一旁的背包拿出望遠鏡遞給孩童。

雖然也想過用天文望遠鏡，不過既然是第一次觀星，這樣就足夠了，看著加洛使用望遠鏡興奮的側臉，古雷這麼想。

「看到那三顆最亮的星星了嗎？那就是獵戶座。」

古雷的聲音劃破了沉靜，一邊講述著星座的由來，一邊抬頭仰望綴滿光點的夜空，平時活潑的加洛難得安靜地聆聽。

「我還是第一次在這麼靠近天空的地方看星星……」放下望遠鏡後，加洛還有些意猶未盡。

「抱歉，明明約定好要帶你去玩，最後只能來到這裡。」

「不會，我才是給古雷添麻煩，而且專程看星星還是第一次，古雷喜歡看星星嗎？」

「……算是喜歡吧。」已經有好一陣子沒能考慮個人喜好的問題，古雷思索一會，還是給出有些不明確的答案。

「有多喜歡呢？」

雖然有些不明白為何孩童老是喜歡追究程度的問題，但沒有因為加洛是小孩子而打算搪塞，古雷進一步整理思緒後，像是在腦內重複檢視話語，緩慢地開口。

「以前，看著星空，曾經想著宇宙到底有沒有邊界；如果有的話，以人類的智慧，又要如何到達。」

「如果是古雷，一定可以做到！」古雷完全不明白加洛對於自己沒有由來的信任，一方面覺得有些滑稽，但也做不到駁斥，最後只是勉強露出了笑容。

「謝謝你，加洛。」

加洛對古雷回以微笑後，又將注意力放回夜空，但是沒多久便放下望遠鏡，有些垂頭喪氣地說道。

「果然古雷很了不起，像我這樣的人……完全不知道能做什麼。」

與加洛相處有些時日，已經熟悉孩童跳躍性思考的古雷，並沒有對孩童迅速的情緒轉換感到訝異，同時也明白加洛是出自於什麼樣的原因說出這番話。

在失去雙親後，曾經接受過一陣子心理輔導的加洛，古雷從當時的輔導人員口中得知，加洛有可能因為倖存者的身分自責，陷入對自我感到懷疑而失去自信的狀況。

古雷握緊了右手的拳頭，同時蹲下身，另一隻手撫上加洛的後背。

「聽好了，加洛，不要心急，現在的你還很幼小，但也因此擁有許多的可能性，如果現在不知道要做什麼，那麼就多看看這個世界，總有一天會明白。」古雷知道這是相當粗糙的話語，也許成年人聽了會一笑置之，但還是小孩子的加洛，再加上對於古雷的仰慕，這番話已足夠有力。

一開始還有些茫然地看向古雷，在古雷的回望下，加洛的眼神逐漸聚焦。

「……我明白了。」

「乖孩子。」見加洛恢復平時的樣子，古雷放下手，但此時加洛帶著有些猶豫的語調出聲了。

「……雖然不知道要怎麼做，不過，我想成為古雷的助力。」

在聽到加洛的話語後，古雷抬起了眉毛。

「那個……不行嗎？」

看著加洛緊張的神情，古雷深吸一口氣，沒有忘記原先打算安撫加洛的目的，還是開口說了。

「──那得要好好努力才行。」

「嗯！等我長大，我要成為古雷的助力，就像你幫助我，成為了我的英雄一樣！」獲得古雷肯定的加洛滿臉欣喜，隨後又垂下頭低聲說道。

「但是如果目標是宇宙的話，不非常、非常努力可不行。」

「加洛──加洛對宇宙不感興趣嗎？」

「宇宙的話……」孩童有些為難地皺起眉頭。

「沒錯，宇宙，有機會的話，不想去嗎？」

「我比較喜歡地球，因為大家都在這裡……但是只要能在古雷身邊，那再好不過了。」

加洛望向古雷，露出有些羞怯，卻毫無遲疑的笑容。

記憶到此戛然而止。

「──古雷，起來吃飯了。」

睜開眼睛後，看到的已經不是夢裡那張帶著稚氣的面容，而是眼瞳棲息著堅強的加洛。

加洛帶著關懷檢視的眼神讓古雷有些不自在，但加洛只是把手上的東西放在一旁的床邊櫃上。

「我把粥跟藥還有開水放在這裡，你吃完放著，我會再進來收拾。」

*

古雷舀起了一匙粥，雖然嚐不出什麼味道，但流質的白粥在吞嚥上並沒有給腫脹的喉嚨帶來太多不適，鴨兒芹稍重的氣味也讓嗅覺幾近喪失的古雷增添了一點食慾。

那份文件，至今還原封不動地放在古雷的抽屜中。

古雷也知道，在重感冒下幾乎已經失去味覺，為什麼加洛還要大費周章準備餐點。

就如同加洛所說，會對要不要脫離現狀的抉擇感到猶豫，就代表自己的態度有所軟化，也因此，從希望著加洛死去的心情轉變成如果能夠回到過去、避免悲劇發生的心態。

但是不論是哪一種心態，都依舊只是逃避。

對於如今的發展，是過去的古雷始料未及。

以前的古雷討厭讓自己變成燃燒者的星球、也憎恨其他燃燒者與有著不健全制度的世界，同時恨不得象徵自己罪證的加洛能夠消失。

現在回想起，那只是遷怒，不願面對自身過錯，而且自以為有別於他人，陷入自我陶醉之中。

確實透過否定他人與世界，成為了古雷能夠繼續向前的動力，但也是感到寂寞的來源，所以對著純粹仰慕他的加洛，古雷沒辦法果斷地拒絕。

來自加洛無知的好意，撫慰古雷的同時，也加深了他的罪惡感。

隨著加洛的成長，意識到加洛總有一天可能會明白真相，而不得不去處理這份感情的古雷，帶著逃避的心情想著加洛要是可以這樣死去該有多好，但是古雷的人生從不曾如他所願，加洛一次又一次的在危機中倖存下來。

看著加洛坐在佛塞特大樓大廳時，古雷當下心裡就有了底。

就像遲早要面對離去地球的那天，加洛也有可能在還未死去之時，就對古雷產生疑心。

帶加洛上樓後，加洛提出質問的那刻，做了幾乎十多年心理準備的古雷，仍然感到畏懼。

加洛對於他的選擇，會有什麼樣的反應呢？

他告知了加洛一切的計畫。

──既然這樣，就由我來撲滅地心大火。

聽到加洛的答覆，古雷笑了，並不是因為答案可笑，而是加洛就像他心中數萬次所想像的那般，不論何時，總是會選擇正確的選項。

加洛就是這點，讓人討厭。

跟不相信自己、也不相信其他燃燒者，甚至不相信其他人類的古雷不一樣；明明加洛身為受害者，就這樣乾脆地憎恨起世界又或是古雷，如此一來，古雷也能更加果斷收拾他。

從與加洛相遇的那刻，古雷便不斷地懷抱著各式的苦惱，因為害怕被揭發而畏懼，接著是、總有一天，要在懷抱的愛意與殺意間做出抉擇。

像這樣一直重複告訴自己，加洛是個礙眼的存在，全都是為了在這一刻，讓古雷做出選擇，至少──在如今的這一刻。

加洛得知真相露出錯愕的表情時，古雷感到一吐為快的欣喜，同時心中也有失落。

如果不能繼續對古雷保持著虛偽的憧憬，那麼就讓古雷打著大義的旗幟，將無法讓加洛上船以及奪去其性命的罪惡感都化作救世主的基石。

但是古雷失敗了。

被加洛的拳頭擊中之前，加洛對著古雷說了。

──不論是里歐地球，還是你，都由我來拯救。

──拯救我？

加洛一直都不曾改變初衷。

──等我長大，我要成為古雷的助力，就像你幫助我，成為了我的英雄一樣。

記憶中孩童說著這番話的身影，與現在成長後加洛的身影重疊在一起。

加洛賭上了一切，連同自己的性命都置之度外，為了保護古雷不惜一切也要捨棄的城市以及星球。

無數的青色的火焰從天而降，席捲了整個世界。

一切都結束之時，古雷望著天空，不自覺想起了那天的對話。

──我比較喜歡地球，因為大家都在這裡……但是只要能在古雷身邊，那再好不過了。

從把加洛作為對手那刻，就註定了古雷的落敗。

古雷當時的確無法坦率承認對於加洛的愛意，因為一旦這麼做，帕納索斯計畫的前提就形同無物，但要完全否定卻也做不到，因為要是可以，早就痛下殺手了。

現在才意識到，前幾日加洛所說，正視自己所在乎的事物是什麼意思。

*

「古雷？哪裡不舒服嗎？」

加洛再度進到房間後，看到坐起身的古雷臉頰上泛著淚水，驚慌失色地走了過來

「真是笨蛋。」

「現在還在說些什麼，頭燒壞了嗎？」加洛拿起一旁的額溫計再度測量古雷的體溫，見著溫度稍微下降才鬆了一口氣，但還是不太放心地說道：「我去拿冰袋。」轉身準備離開的時候，他的側眼瞄到古雷伸出了手。

「古雷？」

「──留在這裡。」

那是古雷歷經幾個月之後，再度容許自己放任情感外露。

同時意識到，從那之後的好一陣子，已經很久沒有主動觸碰加洛了，或者說主動觸碰誰。

「但是──」

加洛看著他，古雷明白對方陷入了驚慌，但很快就恢復鎮定。

「我明白了，我會待在你身邊，但是你得先躺下。」加洛理解似地回握住那隻空氣中的手，並扶著古雷躺回床上，接著把一旁的椅子拉近坐下。

被加洛握著手，古雷放鬆下來，閉上了眼睛。

原先，古雷認為加洛已經成功地從古雷帶給他的陰影走了出來，古雷以此為盾，當作不表明態度的藉口。

但是與里歐的爭執中發現古雷過去的背叛，甚至影響到了加洛對於人際的態度──恐怕連加洛自己都沒有察覺，對於有關自身的事，加洛並非那麼敏銳。

接著在得知文件內容，古雷意識到總有一天兩人可能會別離。

加洛與古雷，兩個人都是獨立的個體，就算選擇分開也可以各自繼續存活；對於古雷擅自定奪人類與燃燒者性命感到憤怒的加洛，同樣不會讓任何人主宰自身的生命；古雷亦是，無法把自己的生之責任，推卸在他人身上。

但是與加洛渡過的時光中，讓古雷明白了自己想要什麼樣的生活。

因為加洛始終不變的態度讓古雷安逸地活在懦弱之中，沒有想過會有再度失去加洛的可能。

古雷加重力道，握緊加洛的手。

會有這樣的行為，大概是因為肉體上的脆弱，造成精神上缺乏安全感，古雷這麼說服自己。

但加洛卻加緊了力道回握住古雷。

感受著加洛手上傳來的溫度，古雷感到無以名狀的安心。

被加洛愛著、被加洛擊敗、被加洛拯救，無論哪一個因素都互為因果與表裡，無法單獨成立。

曾經覺得被世界的惡意切割的四分五裂，但現在，古雷從遙遠的四光年、投入了無數時光過去的夢境中，解除了束縛，就像是倦鳥終於回歸渴盼已久的巢穴。

他沉沉地睡去。


	8. 熱可可

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 提莫斯飯……不作飯了！  
> 2\. 把一些語句修正完成，非常抱歉沒有謹慎確認就公開。

  


「加洛，快點起床，準備出門。」

「欸？但是飯……？」

「今天不開伙了。」

聽到古雷的聲音，加洛以為還在夢中，結果睜開眼睛卻發現對方正俯視自己，自從兩人同居後還是第一次，加洛慌忙從床上翻起身，看著達成目的的古雷走出房門外，加洛穿上拖鞋跟著走出去。

盥洗完畢，加洛換上外出服來到餐桌上，桌面已經擺放著準備好的早餐，喝了一口牛奶，把麵包胡亂地塞進嘴裡，加洛口齒不清地向古雷發問。

「話說回來，今天要去哪裡，騎車嗎？」

「坐計程車，不過對於今天的目的地，你這副模樣太過顯眼了。」

被這麼一說，加洛才注意到古雷戴上了眼鏡，鏡框遮住部分的輪廓，讓古雷整體的氣質顯得更加柔和，比加洛所知過往的古雷更貼近學者的模樣，雖然有些不習慣，但覺得相當有趣的加洛，視線一直無法從對方身上移開。

「你有在聽我說話嗎？加洛。」

被稍大的音量喚回意識，仔細一聽才知道古雷在催促，同時提醒加洛也得一併喬裝。

加洛匆促解決手邊的食物，回到房間再出來後，頭頂上多加了一頂棒球帽，卻因為瀏海無法完全藏起來而使棒球帽失去了大部分的偽裝功能，獲得了古雷一記意味深長的嘆息，最後跟對方一樣，在臉上多加了一副無度數的眼鏡後兩人才出門。

*

上禮拜，古雷痊癒後返回職場，愛莉絲藉著工作空檔走過來向古雷打招呼。

「情人節從加洛那邊收到了手工蛋糕對吧？我聽艾娜說了。」

察覺愛莉絲的問話別有深意，古雷選擇正面迎擊。

「所以又怎麼了？」

「收到禮物後給予回禮是禮貌吧？我也打算在事後好好回報艾娜對我的心意。」

「別把我跟你相提並論──這是什麼？」

愛莉絲從桌面上遞出了一個封套，打斷古雷的話語。

瞥著對方遞過來的東西，古雷用手指輕敲桌面，指著封套發出疑問。

「音樂劇的門票，綠野仙蹤女巫的故事，相當有趣。」愛莉絲隻手扶了扶眼鏡解釋，古雷看著鏡面隨角度反射光線，並不覺得對方的目的如同表面般單純。

「我還以為除了研究跟妹妹，你就沒有別的興趣了。」

「偶爾也會跟艾娜去看音樂劇，別把我跟你相提並論，再說了，戲劇跟科學都需要靈感，看起來相斥的東西卻有共通之處不是很有趣嗎？」對於古雷的奚落，愛莉絲不以為意地迎擊。

「有時候會覺得無法理解你的感性……。」

對於原先還板著臉的古雷終於露出了一絲困惑，愛莉絲像抓緊了機會，揚起嘴角。

「那麼試著相信我的建議如何？」

「……為什麼要這麼做？」

「我們共事了這麼久的時間，還不足以回答這個問題嗎？。」

「連同炸毀反應爐的那次一起算進去嗎？」

「還把艾娜沒上船的份打八折才完全抵銷。」

「你這女人……」

「這個時候應該乾脆地說聲『謝謝』。」

「……我明白了。」古雷接過了封套。

「真不老實。」愛莉絲露出無奈的笑容離開了。

當天回家後，古雷向著準備出門上夜班的加洛說道。

「把下個周末空下來。」

正在穿外套的加洛，在聽到古雷的要求後停下動作看向他。

「是可以，有什麼特別的事嗎？」加洛思考似地傾著頭。

「……是圓周率日。」

「啊？」

「…………極東島國的白色情人節不是嗎？」

「但是不是說過沒有那樣的意思？」

「空下來，記得申請當天的外出許可。」古雷沒有回答加洛的疑問，但不打算耽誤上班時間的加洛也沒有繼續追問，只是點頭應好。

*

在住家附近的商店街搭上計程車，付費下車後，兩人到達的是普羅米波利斯小有名氣的街區。

過去此處有著為數眾多的劇院，在第一次世界大火後雖然數量銳減，但保留下來的那部分，經過幾年的重建以及經營，知名度更勝先前，如今成為普羅米波利斯著名的景點之一。

不同的劇目有不同的表演廳，預定要看的劇目專屬表演廳在對街，外頭有著綠色的海報以及戲劇名的告示，循著指示進入大廳，不久前才明白今天目的地的加洛有些侷促不安。

「……第一次來這種地方，入場不用穿西裝嗎？」

「不用。」

雖然古雷學生時代就得知有這樣的一個地方，每當經過票亭總是會看到大批的排隊人潮，但一來古雷原先就對音樂劇沒有太多興趣，二來就算打折下來票價還是相當昂貴，學生根本負擔不起；而成為司政官後，時間的安排上就更加不可能，因此在普羅米波利斯居住這麼久，但說是一次也沒有來過也不誇張。

兩人跟隨人群一起搭上了電扶梯，劇院裡的牆面擺滿了相關的擺飾，加洛饒有興味地看著，到達後劇院後，在帶位員的指引下走了進去，挑高的天花板在視覺上讓空間顯得廣闊，柔和的黃燈垂落至座椅上，距離開場剩不到十分鐘，位置幾乎已經坐滿，兩人穿越人群來到一樓中間的座位，坐下後，能清晰地用肉眼看到舞台上的既有佈置，是觀劇的絕佳位置。

入座不久，燈光熄滅，原先瑣碎的交談聲停止，演員搭著舞台的機關從天而降，第一幕的對話結束，古雷側眼瞄到加洛已經睡著了，輕嘆了一口氣，古雷繼續把注意力放回舞台上。

中間加洛一度被歌聲驚醒，剛好迎上全劇高潮的一幕，在燈光以及機關的效果下，演員騎著掃把在舞台上飛了起來。

「好帥！」

古雷不用轉頭也知道發出驚呼的加洛是什麼樣的表情，他揚起了嘴角。

然後，加洛又睡著了，古雷原先就沒有期待加洛能夠從頭到尾一同看完。

劇目終於來到了尾聲，兩名主角歌唱對彼此的感情。

──我曾聽過一個說法，生命中會遇到的人都有其理由，帶來我們能學習的目標，如果我們讓他們引領我們，他們就會是最能幫助我們成長的人，而我們也會報以同恩，我不知道這是否是真的，但我能認識我自己是誰，是因為認識了妳。*1

──好比經過太陽所以脫軌的彗星，就像流經林木的溪水遇上漂礫，誰能知道我會被改變得更好，因為我認識了妳，我已經永遠的改變了。

古雷出神地觀看著這幕，直到角色口中落下最後一個音節，整齣戲終於落幕。

在掌聲中加洛醒了過來，跟隨著散場人群，兩人一同走出了劇院。

對於第一次接觸音樂劇的古雷而言，不論是舞台的演出，還是聲光效果都相當的震撼，確實是難得的體驗。

而劇情──外貌與能力都與常人不同所以被排擠的主角，遇到了改變想法的朋友，對人性失望所以變成反派，最後將惡意貫徹始終被制裁。

到底是什麼意思，為什麼要特別安排古雷看這齣戲，光是去猜測愛莉絲背後的動機就讓古雷感到疲累。

──愛莉絲那個女人果然不懷好意，古雷作出了這樣的結論。

但是──

「古雷，好看嗎？」加洛的問話打斷了古雷的思考。

「……啟發了很多想法。」

「我覺得很精彩，不論是唱歌還是演出，劇情也是，希望彼此快樂，因為對方而改變，最後都做了自己想做的事。」

「……你不是睡著了嗎？」

「幸好有看到最精彩的地方！」

加洛露出了一如既往的誇張笑容，古雷輕嘆了一口氣轉過頭看向前方。

兩人已經很久沒有單純地出遊過了。

即使沒辦法深入暢談作品的內容，古雷認為那也無所謂，哪怕是漫無目的地走在街上，肯定也能感到愉快，這是在正視對加洛的感情後，才能明白微不足道卻深刻的喜悅。

*

走出戲院，隨意在附近的速食店解決午餐，兩人再度搭上計程車，加洛被古雷帶到了下一個目的地。

普羅米波利斯最南端的渡輪碼頭。

因為與歸屬普羅米波利斯行政區的小島沒有與本島連接的橋梁，所以在此處提供了往返的渡輪服務。

下車後，加洛自告奮勇去售票亭買票，古雷站在碼頭旁等待，面向著大海，陽光被雲層遮翳，光線不足呈現灰濁色的海面，被吹出了連續的皺褶，幾隻海鷗在天空盤旋，海風讓古雷打了一個冷顫，四處張望了一下，最後靠向鄰近的攤販。

直到加洛回來，今天碼頭的人潮並不多，兩人很快就乘上了船隻。

離港後，駛動中的船體晃動著，雖然海風很冷，但為了觀看海面的景色，兩人走出船艙來到後甲板，加洛雙手靠在欄杆上，船尾拖曳著水波 ，景色隨著距離被拉遠，普羅米波利斯也逐漸悉盡視線中。

「……所以今天到底有什麼事。」側頭看向古雷的加洛提出了疑問。

「情人節的回禮。」

古雷朝加洛遞去用杯套包著的紙杯，加洛眨了眨眼睛後，接了過去，打開杯蓋後輕啜了一口。

「雖然沒有想過會收到回禮……但不是親手泡的有點可惜。」大概是氣氛讓加洛放鬆下來，他用開玩笑的語氣不經意地說著。

「巧克力這種東西，最初就是作為飲品而來，是工業革命後加入糖等其他材料才變成固態的甜食，既然對現成的不滿意，那不如說看看你想要什麼吧？」

加洛沒有馬上回話，似乎在思索古雷話語中的真實性，接著，加洛輕聲向古雷再度確認。

「……真的可以嗎？」

「只要我能做到。」

加洛垂著頭盯著杯子好一會，接著抬起頭看向古雷，像是帶著決心一般加強了音調，在海潮聲中開口說道。

「我所期望的事只有一個──就是希望你能幸福。」

就像是戲劇一樣的台詞，在古雷宛若諷刺劇的人生裡還是第一次被誰這麼說，明明在現實聽到只會令人發笑，但是從曾經拯救地球的加洛嘴裡吐出，卻顯得格外有說服力。

古雷聽著那番話，最開始訝異地睜大了眼睛，但是在看到加洛堅定中難掩緊張的神情，他隨後無法抑制地發出了輕笑聲，再接著──那副笑容染上了苦澀。

「那樣的事……我可沒拜託你，你這傢伙一直以來都是這樣，從以前到現在都沒變……」

「沒錯，從以前到現在，我一直都希望你能幸福。」

聽到加洛的回答，古雷加深緊皺的眉頭，表情變得更加複雜。

「你是笨蛋嗎？」

「我可是認真的……就算為此離開你我也沒有怨言，因為，你的幸福不由你自己來決定的話，不能算數，所以才把那份文件的決定權交給你。」即使被責罵，加洛仍舊沒有改變想法。

「就是因為你是認真的才覺得好笑，真是笨蛋，我可是曾經不惜捨棄世界也希望遮掩罪惡、世界第一自私的罪人 ，你認為我還有立場能跟要求什麼嗎？」

「你一直對於活著這件事相當認真地思考著，所以會尋找繼續生存下去的方法也是理所當然的，我認為這樣的動機並沒有錯，但是……稍微再多考慮一下手段吧。」

「明明把我教訓了一頓，卻又反過來說這樣的話。」

面對加洛前後不一致的行為，古雷雖然感到困擾，卻沒有任何憤怒的情緒。從很久以前就是如此，加洛之於古雷之所以礙眼的原因，就是即使明白只要解決加洛就能一勞永逸，卻沒辦法果斷下手。

「你接受了法律的制裁，今後也不會逃避這份責任，即使如此，我還是希望你得到幸福。」

海風吹亂了兩人的髮絲，說出這番話的加洛，在古雷的注視下絲毫沒有動搖，僵持下，先鬆懈的反而是古雷自身。

他呼出了一口氣垂下肩膀，接著拿下了眼鏡。

「……你都這麼說的話，那只有一個方法了。」

「什麼方法？」

「聽好了，加洛。」

被這麼一喊，加洛反射性挺直了身軀，有些緊張的等待對方接下來的話語，古雷看著那樣的他，赤色的眼眸泛出了少有的溫柔。

「只要有你，我就別無所求。以前，你說過要成為我的助力，後來選擇守護這座城市，曾經靠著普羅米波利斯聯繫的這份關係已經被我斬斷了。所以這一次，你還願意繼續陪伴在我身邊嗎？」

「……你是認真的嗎？」

加洛的語調不似先前堅決，古雷從中聽出了動搖，就像告知真相的那個夜晚，加洛花費好些時間才沉澱、信任被毀壞的不安一次浮上，面對眼前缺乏平時安定感的加洛、彷彿像懼怕著什麼的孩童，古雷心中除了罪惡感，還湧現了以往沒有的庇護欲，為了穩定加洛的情緒，他用著更加篤定的口吻繼續說道。

「我的幸福只能由我決定，這句話不是你說的嗎？所以再認真不過了── 倒是你，我既非司政官，也不再是你的監護人，甚至連英雄都不是了，就算這樣也可以嗎？」

加洛鏡面下的眼瞳瞬間模糊了起來，垂下眉頭，盯著古雷張嘴想說什麼，結果只能發出一陣嗚咽，拿下了眼鏡，用手臂抹了臉，深吸了一大口氣之後，才努力地從口中組織著成句言語

「……我只要古雷是古雷就好了。」

「有這句話就十分足夠。」

「啊？」還不明白古雷意思的加洛，發出了疑問，古雷看著那樣的他，露出了微笑。

「有你在的未來──就是我的幸福。」

面對古雷的話語，加洛只吸著鼻子一語不發。

看著沉默的加洛，古雷想，明明把選擇交還的態度那麼果斷，但當真正選擇加洛時，加洛卻又無法坦率相信，他回想起與里歐‧弗提亞爭執時的對話，比起因為加洛的不信任而感到氣餒，更多的是胸口酸澀。

即使堅持原則，也無法回到過去，躊躇不前，也可能失去珍視的事物；那是第一次，古雷意識到過去自己所想逃避的恐懼，也有其價值，他提起勇氣再度開口。

「我曾經憎恨這個世界、憎恨一切、憎恨讓我成為燃燒者的這顆星球，但是你從未離去，始終如一的態度，給了我改變的勇氣。」

加洛還是沒有任何反映，但是古雷並沒有催促加洛，只是說道。

「沒辦法了，還是不相信，那麼向我身後的這片海洋起誓如何。」

「向海發誓什麼的，曾經身為科學家，卻說出這種話，你是笨蛋嗎？」彷彿聽到了不可思議的話語，加洛的臉上終於有了表情。

「科學就是追求未知的浪漫，兩者可不相斥。再說，讓有著四十二億年生命的地球風景見證，不是很有效力嗎？」

就算這番話語相當可笑，仍然想要將這份心意對加洛傾訴，哪怕只能表達自己決心的千分之一，也想讓對方知道、讓他能稍微安心。

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！ 明明不是會講這種話的人……你明明不是這樣的人……」

加洛大聲地怒斥，直到聲音越來越小，古雷才發現那不過是虛張聲勢。

「不說到這樣的地步，就看不到你現在的這副表情了。」

整張臉都漲紅的加洛，是加洛成年後，古雷就再也沒看過的景象。

被注視著的加洛用手臂遮掩著臉上的表情，側過了頭，古雷繼續開口。

「但是，絕對不能隨便離開我，明明一開始可以乾脆離開，就這樣又跟上來，我不會再放開了，你明白吧？加洛。」

加洛維持了原先的動作好一會，才放開手，冷靜下來的他看向古雷，雖然聲音中還著沙啞，但是這次終於不再猶豫。

「嗯，不管發生什麼事，我都會待在你身邊給你看！」

加洛在訴諸自己情感的時候，總是毫不迷茫，到底要如何才能擁有這麼正直的心性，古雷愛憐地輕拍著加洛的肩膀。

「很好，作為誓言的附加價值，以後要喝幾次熱可可古雷都泡給你。」

聽著古雷的承諾，加洛一反常態，沒有露出欣喜的神情，只是悶聲問道。

「只有熱可可？」

「你是不是太過得寸進尺了。」

「開玩笑的，因第一次聽到古雷說這樣的話……」

在被斥責後，加洛笑了出來，接著毫無預警地靠向了古雷，為了不引起騷動，古雷只是輕微地掙扎。

「笨蛋！會引起其他人的注意！」

「古雷……？」

在碰觸到微微顫抖的身軀後，加洛訝異地抬起頭對上了古雷的視線。

「被你看到難堪的樣子，已經失敗過一次，所以要再次下定決心就變得有些沒自信了。」古雷苦笑。

「沒關係，就算是這樣的你……」加洛停頓了一會，小聲說道。「……我也喜歡。」

古雷現在已經不會抵抗這份話語的含意，正視自己的感情後，對於加洛的愧疚，曾經造成的悲傷，可以的話，古雷會用接下來的時間，一點一滴地補償。

雖然現在還沒辦法向加洛老實說出這番話，不過他握住了加洛的手，加洛有些驚訝，但很快就接受了，並玩笑似地向古雷問道。

「有變得幸福了嗎？」

「這個嘛……」

聽到古雷不確定的回答，加洛作勢不滿地抬起頭。

「剛才還那麼能說。」

古雷看著那樣的加洛輕笑。

「但是，說出來好多了。」注視著古雷的表情，加洛安心似地，把視線轉回前方。

「是嗎，那樣的話就好了。」

從船上望去的普羅米波利斯看起來有些陌生，甚至因為在海面上失去距離感而顯得遙遠，就像是曾經貼近自己的事物如今驟然遠去一樣，但古雷心中並沒有一絲的失落，加洛的體溫透過掌心傳過來，他想著，好久沒能那麼輕鬆地呼吸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回過頭來寫了三篇相同背景的古加，就像是把一道試題做了三次回答一樣，我就是熱衷於古加怎麼放下心結的偏執狂。  
> 因為腦子太小，無法完全避免跟前篇相似的語句與解釋，但希望每次都有寫出些不同的東西。  
> 另外這次的題材比較輕鬆，迴避了一些尖銳的議題，再加上進入主線後沒辦法兼顧料理主題的趣味性，這是我能力不足的地方，若是因此影響閱讀體驗，請多海涵。  
> 另，不得不說「被愛擊敗」的靈感來自於FGO 2-5章──月之女神被戀人俄里翁的箭矢擊墜，從一萬年的虛空中解脫的劇情，以及致敬了遊戲中的台詞「……覺得好羨慕的時候，就已經敗北了。」  
> 觀看劇情的時候心想這不就是原作的古加嗎？因此嘗試作出了古雷的野心與執著因愛消亡的解釋。  
> 非常感謝閱讀到此的諸位。
> 
> *1：摘自百老匯中譯站，《女巫前傳》曲目〈For good〉


End file.
